Rising From the Ashes
by Alexis4
Summary: Katherine Darcy looses her father and almost her life when Pirates attack her ship. After jumping overboard she is rescued Captain Jack Sparrow. Will sorrow and danger on the high seas consume her or will Katherine rise from the Ashes?
1. A Very Long Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean (oh but I wish I did. Jack Sparrow yum) nor am I making any money from this story. I do however hold all rights to Katherine Darcy and any other original characters that may appear in this fanfic.  
  
Chapter 1: A Very Long Day  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of his beloved ship, the Black Pearl. His dark eyes stared out across the endless waves. Anamaria stood at his side. She squinted as something caught her eyes off their starboard side. "Cap'n," she cried, "Look!"  
  
Jack turned his head and saw what appeared to be a young woman floating face down on a large piece of wood. Well, at least from the waist up. From the waist down she was submerged in the Caribbean waters. Sighing, Jack began to strip immediately. "Bloody hell," he cursed, "Why do I always get the damsels in distress?! Mr. Cotton, take the helm. Get us as close as possible. Man overboard," he yelled racing towards the rail, "Prepare a line!" he ordered before diving over the railing and into the water. Jack jumped onto the railing and did a perfect swan dive over the side of the ship swimming to the lady's side.  
  
The girl appeared to be unconscious but somehow she was holding onto the plank upon which she lay so tightly her knuckles were white. Jack was surprised that she was still breathing let alone had enough strength to hold onto the plank that she was sprawled across. Underneath her head the plank she rested on was stained with blood. Jack wrapped an arm around her waist seeing that her heavy dress was weighing her down. "Hold on just a little bit longer, luv," Jack told the woman hoping that some part of her could hear him, "I've got to get rid of some of this weight." Jack pulled his dagger free from his belt and swiftly cut open the back of her dress and the sleeves allowing the heavy garment to sink to the bottom. Jack attempted to pull her away from the board but she held on tight letting out a soft moan.  
  
"Let go now, luv," Jack whispered in her ear, "I've got you." Some part of her must have understood because she let go and went limply into his arms. Jack kept one arm wrapped around her waist and used the other to swim the last few yards to the Pearl. Jack grabbed the line Gibbs tossed him and wrapped it around his wrist "Pull us up, maties!" Jack gritted his teeth as the crew began to pull them up straining to keep his grip.  
  
Gibbs pulled them on board and Jack fell to the deck the girl still in his arms. "She breathin'?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Aye," Jack panted as Anamaria draped a blanket over the girl. Jack waved her off as she tried to do the same for him. Jack gathered the girl into his arms and stood. "We've got to get her dry," Jack said, "Anamaria, with me, please."  
  
"Right behind ya, Captain," she replied falling into step behind him. Jack carried the girl to his quarters laying her out on his bed still wrapped in the blanket. Jack took a moment to see what the lass looked like. Long reddish hair fell in tangled clumps, and her skin was dangerously pale. A small gash stood out above her right eye. "We'd best be getting her out of those clothes, Jack," Anamaria stated beginning to peel back the blankets.  
  
Together they removed her drenched bodice revealing her other various injuries. Jack winced as an ugly bruise was revealed on her right side. It was a shame to see such lovely white skin marred by such a mark. Jack ran probing fingers over the bruised area searching for breaks, "I don't feel anything out of place," Jack commented, "I don't think anything's broken but we'd best wrap them ribs just to be safe."  
  
The girl moaned and shivered. "No, please . . . Father!" The girl began to whimper, tears falling from beneath her closed eyelids. "No . . ."  
  
Jack laid a soothing hand on her forehead. "Sshh. Rest darlin'. Prepare a bath," ordered Jack.  
  
As Anamaria set about filling the captain's tub Jack took the opportunity to really study the girl. If she didn't currently look like death she'd be pretty enough, he thought. Jack tried to keep his eyes from roving too far. Pirate he may be, but he wouldn't take advantage of an injured woman.  
  
"Bath's ready, Jack." When Jack didn't move the female pirate cleared her throat and tried not to laugh, "Jack you need to carry her over."  
  
"What? Oh! Right," Jack swallowed hard as he gathered the girl's naked body in his arms. He did his best to keep his baser instincts at bay. He bit back a groan as her bare chest pressed against his. This was going to be a very long day.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. I pretty much have the entire story written but I will be posting this story gradually to give my readers the opportunity to offer any suggestions as I go. So, please review, it's very important to the completion of this story. 


	2. Anything But That!

Chapter 2: Anything But That!  
  
Katherine was huddled in the corner of her cabin and she could hear people screaming. As time went by though there were less screams and that frightened her the most. She closed her eyes and tried to still her racing heart. In a very short period of time her life as she had known it had come to a violent end.  
  
The ship had come out of nowhere, its cannons turning the hull of the merchant ship into Swiss cheese. Her father had ordered her to hide in their cabin choosing to go on deck and try and protect the ship. That had been over an hour ago. Now she rocked herself quietly knowing that her luck wouldn't last much longer. It was only a matter of time until she was found. Katherine bit her lip to keep from crying out as she realized that if the ship had been taken as it obviously had that could only men that the ship's screw - and her father- were dead. She had nowhere to run.  
  
As if the attackers had been reading her mind the door of her cabin burst open and three men barreled in. Katherine gasped as she saw that their clothes and swords were covered in blood. She let out a scream when they spotted her. The tallest of the three, a bald man with a scar running across his left cheek, grinned at her revealing rotting teeth as he strode across the room grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to her feet. She struggled desperately but he was too strong.  
  
"Look at what we 'ave 'ere, mates," her captors grinned lecherously, "Entertainment."  
  
She screamed again as she was tossed over his shoulder and carried up to the deck, "Look what we found!" he called as he tossed her onto deck. She landed headfirst and lay dazed for a moment feeling blood trickle from a cut over her right eye. She scrambled towards the rail using it to pull herself to her feet.  
  
"'ello, poppet," one of the men called as the pirates began to close in on her, "Look at that pretty red hair."  
  
Desperately seeking a way to evade the pirates, she glanced to her right and screamed again. Her father lay only feet away, blood tricking from his mouth, eyes open and staring, "Father!" she cried, tears falling from her eyes. Her hand reached out as if to touch him but she was frozen by her grief. Deep in her heart she had known that he was dead but it was too much to see it with her own eyes.  
  
"Poor lass," the man who had carried her out of her room laughed, "C'mere, girl," he leered, "We'll comfort ye."  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized what these men meant to do. Katherine's skin crawled in revulsion. These men had robbed her of her father and her future but they would not take her honor. "I'd rather die," she spat her decision made. "I hope you burn in hell," she hissed as she turned and jumped over the railing plummeting into the ocean below. She cried out as she hit something solid instead of water and fire spread across her right side knocking the wind out of her. Katherine lay on her stomach fighting desperately not to loose consciousness. She had hit her head again when she fell and she could feel the flow of blood from her wound increase. She lifted her head weakly and looked up the merchant ship. The last thing she saw was the ship on fire and a piece of burning wood falling towards her and then there was nothing.  
  
Jack jerked awake when the girl in his bed let out a terrified scream. She was struggling to sit up and Jack grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to lie back down. "Easy, lass, you'll hurt yourself," he said as she struggled against his grip. His voice seemed to startle her and blue eyes snapped open and focused on him briefly before she moaned curling in on herself sobbing.  
  
"No, no, no! Don't do that!" Jack begged shaking his head and waving his hands frantically. She continued to cry. Jack clutched his hands to his chest, "Please stop," he pleaded eyes darting desperately around the room. Dealing with crying women had never been something he was good at. Unfortunately it seemed that the lass had no intentions of stopping anytime soon. Carefully, Jack reached out to run a soothing hand over her hair. "Easy lass," he murmured, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
The lass didn't stop crying or uncurl but she didn't try to pull away from his touch either. Taking this as a good sign Jack slowly sat down next to her. "You're safe, luv," Jack told her still stroking her hair, "No one's going to hurt you. You have me word on that."  
  
The girl began to quiet and Jack sighed in relief, "That's a good lass." Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on darlin', let me have a look at you."  
  
"It hurts," she whimpered.  
  
"I know, luv, but you need to relax. You're only making it worse by tensing up. Now, be a good lass and turn on your back for me." This time she nodded and allowed Jack to ease her back up so that she was no longer curled on her side. It was then that the girl realized that she was naked except for the bandages wrapped around her aching ribs. She squealed pulling the blanket up to her chin. The shock seemed to clear her mind somewhat as she seemed to be aware of her surroundings for the first time.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" she demanded glaring at Jack.  
  
Jack answered her in a quiet voice trying not to frighten her. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow. You're aboard my ship. We pulled you out of the water a day ago."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow?" she repeated eyes wide, "This is the Black Pearl!" Her bottom lip trembled. "Not more pirates!" She was so tired and she hurt so badly. She'd never be able to fight this man off. Katherine began to wish that she had drowned.  
  
Jack could see that the girl was becoming hysterical at an alarming rate. He held up his hands in a soothing gesture. "I gave you my word that no one would harm you. You're safe here."  
  
"Then where are my clothes, Captain?" she retorted her eyes brimming with tears once more. She had not jumped overboard to loose her honor now. The thought of what this man could have done to her while she was unconscious made her nauseous. Katherine hit her breaking point and began gasping unable to breath. She cried out in pain as her ribs protested the harsh movement her rapid breathes were causing.  
  
Jack's pleasure at the use of his proper title of Captain faded as the girl in his bed began to hyperventilate her shoulders heaving with the effort. Jack took the girl by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "I've not hurt ye," he told her solemnly, "No one on this ship has laid a hand on you unless it was to help save your life. Now, I'm telling ye for the last time; I gave you me word that you would not be harmed and I'll keep me word. Calm down!"  
  
Katherine looked into the pirate's dark eyes and found that she believed him. There was nothing mocking in his eyes that would have given a lie away and if he had harmed her there was no reason for him to lie. He had nothing to gain by it. With these thoughts in mind her breathing began to slow and she collapsed back against the pillows more tired than ever.  
  
Jack nodded in satisfaction, as his words seemed to sink in. He released his grip on her shoulders and instead tucked the blankets more snugly around her. "There now. Gettin' all worked up isn't goin' to help ye none, missy."  
  
When he was satisfied that she wouldn't have another fit Jack answered her earlier question. "Your dress is at the bottom of the sea. It was too heavy and I had to cut it loose or we would have both drowned. As for the rest we had to get you dry and warm didn't we?"  
  
"W-why should I trust you?" she demanded clutching the blankets to her.  
  
"Because you don't 'ave a choice," he replied bluntly, "And I could have left you to die. Now," Jack continued briskly lest she become hysterical again, "Being that I saved your life and you know my name I am entitled to know yours."  
  
Katherine hesitated then sighed. This man had saved her life pirate or not. "Katherine Darcy," she informed him lifting her chin proudly, "That is Miss Darcy to you, Captain."  
  
"Well, Miss Darcy," Jack grinned, this girl reminded him of a certain governor's daughter. "Consider yourself my guest. Now," he continued picking up a bundle of clothes and placing them on the bed, "Here are some clothes. They should fit you. I have duties to attend to. Dinner will be ready in an hour. I'll send Anamaria to help you."  
  
"Anamaria?"  
  
"Aye. She's the only woman on board other than yourself. She'll see to your needs," Jack grabbed his hat placing it on his head. Before Katherine could say anything else Jack left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
When Jack reached the deck he immediately sought out Anamaria. "Our guest is awake," he told her, "Have our meals brought to me cabin. Also, please go in and assist her in getting dressed."  
  
"Aye, Captain," Anamaria turned to go but Jack grabbed her arm.  
  
"Give her some rum for the pain," said Jack looking away, "She's a bit wound up maybe it'll calm her down some."  
  
Anamaria smiled. Despite his best efforts Jack Sparrow was always a bit of a softy. "Aye." He must have taken a liking to the girl to be willing to give up some of his precious rum.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Two chapters in one night. This one is a bit longer and I apologize for the shortness of the first chapter but unfortunately it was necessary to set things up. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Please R and R and let me know what you think. You guys are my inspiration and I wouldn't be able to do this without you. 


	3. I Look Like A Bloody Pirate

*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
I've decided to add two chapters again today instead of one since I'll be staying with friends for a day or two and ff.net is going to be done tonight and part of tomorrow for updates. Like always please read and review.  
  
CHAPTER 3: I look Like A Bloody Pirate  
  
Jack paused outside the door of his cabin. Hopefully, the rum had calmed the lass a bit. Jack couldn't blame her really. If any other pirate captain had come upon her, Miss Darcy's fears could have turned out to be very founded. Still, one moment she had been a bawling terrified mess and then next she had shown a fire that Jack had admired. She was beautiful. That long red hair was enough to make any man take leave of his senses. The body that had been revealed to him had been perfect. Jack shook his head. These thoughts would do him no good. Taking a deep breath Jack opened the door and stepped into the room prepared to go another round with the shrew.  
  
Katherine was stretched out on the bed, propped up on the pillows, and now dressed in one of Jack's shirts and a pair of Anamaria's trousers and boots. A sash held her pants up at the waist. Her strawberry locks fell loosely around her shoulders. Her blue eyes watched him calmly. A half empty bottle of rum sat on a table near the bed.  
  
"Miss Darcy," Jack flashed her a grin, "You're looking better."  
  
"I look like a bloody pirate." Her voice was slightly slurred from the rum.  
  
Jack's grin widened. "You sound a bit like one as well."  
  
The girl sighed tiredly, "What do you intend to do with me, Captain Sparrow?" Jack didn't miss the slight tremor in her voice.  
  
Before Jack could answer there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Jack called. Katherine watched in surprise as several of the pirates carried in large covered dishes placing them on the Captain's table. "Thank you. That'll be all, mates," Jack dismissed.  
  
Jack lifted one of the lids and Katherine felt her mouth begin to water as she saw the large stuffed bird that lay on the tray. Jack turned his dark eyes back to her knowing all too well that the girl must be starved. "I thought we'd eat."  
  
Jack gestured towards one of the chairs, "Come, have a seat."  
  
Katherine slowly swung her feet to the floor gasping as her ribs protested. When she was able to open her eyes again Jack Sparrow was standing before her offering a hand. Katherine looked at it and then up at him. Jack sighed. "I think I've earn the right to a little trust 'ere," he told her in exasperation, " Now you need to eat and you obviously can't make it to the table on your own. So give me your hand. I won't bite, luv."  
  
The smell of food made up her mind for her. Katherine took the offered hand and Jack placed his other on her elbow gently pulling her to her feet. Katherine's head swam and she staggered against Jack and he swept her up into his arms as if she were a child. "Slowly, Miss Darcy," he warned, "You'll feel better once you've got some food in ya."  
  
Katherine subsided into his arms having little choice in the matter. She was too weak to walk on her own. Besides, Jack Sparrow's touch was surprisingly gentle and his body warmed hers, which was still chilled from her time in the water. She suppressed a shudder at the memory of how she'd gotten there. Jack slowly carried her to the table and gently eased her down into the chair always mindful of her bruised ribs. "Help yourself, Miss," Jack invited gesturing to the food-covered table.  
  
Katherine needed no further prompting and began stacking food onto her plate as Jack poured them both a tankard of rum. Jack took the chair at the opposite end and as he ate he watched her thoughtfully.  
  
Jack wanted to know what had happened. If there were other pirates nearby he and his crew would have to keep a sharp lookout as Jack had his fair share of enemy's. The girl had been through quite an ordeal and did not trust him. Getting her to confide in him could prove difficult. Jack waited until she sat back, a satisfied expression on her face. The food had worked it's magic and while she was still a bit pale her pallor was much improved.  
  
"I need to ask you some questions, Miss Darcy," Jack decided to take the direct approach, "I need to know what happened to you."  
  
Katherine tilted her head allowing her deep blue eyes to search his, "Why do you care? What business is it of yours?"  
  
Jack leaned forward his kohl-lined eyes seeming to stare right through her, "I've got me crew to think about. If there are other pirates in these waters I need to know who they are."  
  
Katherine shook her head. What did it matter if he knew? Maybe Sparrow would kill him and good riddance. "I don't know who they are," she replied softly, "Only that they came out of nowhere. They killed everyone on board the ship," her voice faltered, "Everyone."  
  
Jack arched an eyebrow, "Where were you traveling from?"  
  
"My father and I were crossing from England. We were heading to Port Royal where my father was to take a position as the Governor's top aide." Her lower lip started to tremble, "I saw my father lying on the deck covered in blood. I-I think he was shot."  
  
"How did you survive, lass?" Jack questioned his eyes still locked on hers, "Did they hurt you?"  
  
"They found me hiding in my cabin and drug me out onto the deck," Her blue eyes darkened with fury, "They meant to rape me, no doubt." Katherine took on a grimly proud demeanor. "I didn't give them the chance. I jumped overboard. I think they blew up the ship. The last thing I remember before waking up here is a loud explosion and the ship being on fire. I think I was hit by falling debris." Katherine leaned back in her seat wanting the comfort of the bed but too proud to ask for it. "It appears I know nothing that can help you, Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Did you manage to catch a glimpse of their flag?" Jack pressed, "What were their colors?"  
  
Katherine bit her lip thinking, "I-I think that the flag was black and red. Yes! It was a black flag with a bloody sword on it!"  
  
Jack frowned. He'd never come across this group before. Most pirates just went with the traditional skull and crossbones "Port Royal," Jack repeated leaning back. "You're not too far from there. Do you still wish to go there?"  
  
Katherine closed her eyes and gripped the arms of the ornate chair she sat in, "Why? What's left for me? What would I do when I got there?"  
  
"You could go see Governor Swann. He's a good man. His daughter is a fine woman."  
  
"That's right," Katherine nodded, "You know them very well don't you?"  
  
"Aye," Jack's expression was solemn, "Elizabeth and Will Turner saved me life."  
  
"But what am I to do in Port Royal, Captain? Shall I throw myself upon the sympathy of the Governor? Be married off to the first Gentleman that will have me?" Katherine ran a hand through her hair. She was so very tired. It was difficult to keep her tattered emotions in check. "That's not the kind of life I want."  
  
"How old are you, girl?" Jack asked knowing that she couldn't be more than twenty. Her face was far too young.  
  
"Nineteen."  
  
"Didn't your father leave anything behind?"  
  
"No, everything we had was on that ship. My father sold everything before we left England. He intended to start over in Port Royal and spend the rest of his life there. My mother died of fever when I was ten. I have no family, no fortune, and nowhere to go." Katherine lifted her eyes to his and Jack was taken aback by the bitterness there, "Sadly for you, Captain, that means that there is no chance of ransoming me. There is no one left that cares." Her voice broke and Katherine covered her eyes as her shoulders began to shake.  
  
Jack suppressed a groan. Not this again. Please, anything but this. Jack watched helplessly for a moment; her pain affected him more than he would have liked. Jack rose to his feet and went to her pulling her into his arms.  
  
Katherine's mind told her to pull away but she needed the comfort too much. Her body and soul ached and her weakness and the vulnerability of her situation were maddening. She had lost everything and now she needed someone to hold onto even if that someone was a pirate. Katherine docilely allowed Jack to gather her into his arms and carry her back to the bed. The pirate sat her on the bed then sat next to her and pulled her back into his strong arms.  
  
"Let it out, darlin'" Jack whispered as he rocked her, "Let it all out."  
  
"M-my father," she sobbed, "T-they killed h-him. He-he was just lying there. He was d-dead but his eyes were open." She looked up at Jack her blue eyes haunted, "He w-was just st-staring up at nothing."  
  
Jack said nothing. There was nothing to say. Jack Sparrow knew all too well the bitterness of having lost everything that you held dear. So, he just held her until finally her breathing slowed and she nodded off against his shoulder.  
  
Jack laid her back on the bed tucking the blankets around her and then sat down in the chair where he had been sitting when she woke and watched her sleep. Jack knew very well what she was feeling. When he had lost the Pearl he had lost everything. His crew, his ship, and the last of his innocence were gone. Jack had been a boy himself really when he captained his first ship. He'd only been twenty when he'd lost the Pearl to Barbossa. The things that Barbossa had done to him . . . Jack still had the occasional nightmare. Slowly, Jack's eyes grew heavy as he drifted off to sleep. 


	4. It's Just Ol' Jack

CHAPTER 4: It's Just Ol' Jack  
  
Katherine's blue eyes opened slowly and for several sleepy moments she didn't know where she was. She turned her head to the right and saw Jack Sparrow asleep in the chair. Slowly, the events of the previous day returned to her.  
  
Katherine blushed as she remembered sobbing in the pirate's arms. Pirates had destroyed her life and yet Jack Sparrow had saved her from drowning. She was torn between hatred for the men that had murdered her father and a grudging respect and interest in the eccentric pirate captain to whom she owed her life. Jack Sparrow had given her shelter and even held her as she cried. What pirate would show that sort of kindness?  
  
She studied him thoughtfully as he slept. Jack slumped in his chair arms crossed over his chest, dark hair falling forward to frame his tanned face. Her fingers itched with the desire to run her fingers through that dark hair. It was interesting to say the least. There were beads woven into it, some parts were braided, and some just simply hung free. Katherine suddenly ached to remove the red scarf from his hair and see just how long his hair really was.  
  
He was handsome enough Katherine mused even if he was a scoundrel. She smiled. She'd never seen a man sashay as he walked but somehow it worked on Jack. The extravagant hand motions he used were odd but made him seem so alive when he spoke. If his listeners were not careful they could easily find themselves lulled into a trace by the gentle movements of those hand through the air.  
  
Katherine couldn't help but wonder where Jack Sparrow had come from. He was educated. His manner of speech gave that much away. Jack was too smart to be ordinary gutter-trash. His dark eyes were unfathomable. It would be so easy to fall into their depths. His mannerisms were a bit odd, some might call him mad, but Katherine disagreed with them. If Jack Sparrow was daft then he was daft like a fox. Katherine smiled again. He looked so sweet sitting there. In fact when he was sleeping he looked almost . . . innocent.  
  
"Like what ya see, Miss Darcy?" Jack asked without opening his eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," she answered refusing to be embarrassed that she had been caught staring. She sat up gingerly. "That's what I was trying to figure out."  
  
Jack opened his eyes and stretched wincing as his back protested. Katherine felt suddenly guilty that she had deprived him of his bed. Jack stood looking about for his hat before spotting it lying on his table with the remnants of last night's dinner. "How are ya feelin' this mornin', Miss Darcy?"  
  
"Better, thank you," Katherine hesitated before continuing, "And please, call me Katherine, Captain Sparrow."  
  
Jack smiled. Maybe the wee lassie wasn't such a shrew after all. Not many of her class would deign to be on such intimate terms with a pirate. The least he could do was give her the same curtsey. "Very well, Katherine. But," he added, "Only if you call me Jack" He extended a hand and winked, "Do we 'ave an accord?"  
  
Katherine smiled back and took his hand. It was rough from many years of hard work. "We have an accord."  
  
"Wonderful. Now I must be seein' to my ship." Jack turned to leave but Katherine tugged on his hand.  
  
"Ca-Jack," she began, "Am I allowed to leave this room?" She didn't want to be alone.  
  
Jack hesitated, "'Are you sure yer well enough, luv?"  
  
"Just for a little while, Jack," she pleaded," I won't get in the way."  
  
Jack sighed. He found that he couldn't resist the puppy dog look those big blue eyes were sending his way. The fresh may do her some good he rationalized. "Very well, but you are not to leave me sight," Jack replied firmly.  
  
Katherine smiled and it made this worth the aggravation that this was probably going to cause him. "Deal."  
  
"Stay here a moment," Jack said picking up one of his chairs and disappearing out the door. Her returned several minutes later and wrapping her in a blanket lifted her into his arms.  
  
"Jack-" she squawked her arms wrapping instinctively around his neck.  
  
"Hush, luv," he said, "Don't be in such a bloody hurry. Take it easy for a few days." Katherine closed her mouth knowing that she was still too weak to walk very far. Jack carried her out onto the deck and she clung to him more tightly as she became aware of the stares of the crew. Jack was aware of them also and wanted it that way. This way the crew would see that Katherine was under his protection and they could avoid any unpleasant situations in the future.  
  
As Jack carried her up the stairs to the helm Katherine saw that Jack had placed the chair mere feet from the helm. Jack sat her down in the chair. "Now, just stay there so you don't get hurt," he told her taking the wheel from the woman Anamaria.  
  
Katherine merely nodded and looked out at the clear blue of the Caribbean waters. She closed her eyes and basked in the wind upon her face. Katherine was soothed by it's fingers in her long hair. Slowly the sun's rays warmed her and relaxed her aching muscles. Lulled by the rocking of the ship Katherine drifted off to sleep.  
  
Jack looked down at the girl and smiled. The lass had fallen asleep in the chair. Her face was peaceful for the first time since Jack had pulled her from the water. Jack shook his head knowing how soothing the sea could be when she was in a good mood. It was why he loved her so. Jack found Anamaria on the ropes and waiting until she looked in his direction motioned her over. "Take the helm while I put her back to bed."  
  
Anamaria arched an eyebrow but took the wheel. Jack gathered Katherine up in his arms again and was surprised when she mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled up against his shoulder. Jack was suddenly glad that he had found her and that she had escaped the pirates that had attacked her ship. Katherine Darcy was too fine a thing to be tarnished by cruel hands. Jack winced at the path his thoughts were taking. He was going soft. Jack carried her back into his cabin and laid her down on the bed. Katherine whimpered slightly then curled back up and drifted off to sleep. Jack crept towards the door and stepped back out onto the deck closing the door quietly behind him. He returned to the helm where Anamaria awaited him a displeased expression on her face.  
  
What are you goin' to do with the girl?" she demanded.  
  
Jack sighed, "Please not now, woman."  
  
"Yes, now. What are you goin' to do with 'er."  
  
"I don't know," he replied after a moment, "That girl has nowhere to go. The pirates that attacked her ship murdered her father and blew up the ship. Everything she 'ad was on that ship. And no, before you even ask, we can't even try to ransom her. She has nothing and no one."  
  
"That's not our problem, Jack!"  
  
"What do ya want me to do then?" Jack snapped, "Leave 'er on some God -forsaken island with a pistol and a single shot?"  
  
Anamaria was stunned. It took her a moment to find her voice. "It's not the same, Jack," she reasoned, "You didn't attack her ship."  
  
Jack's features hardened as he realized he had reveal too much of his feelings. "This discussion is over."  
  
"Jack . . ."  
  
"It's over, Anamaria."  
  
The woman sighed, "Yes, Captain."  
  
Two days later Katherine sat on Jack's bed bored out of her mind. She was recovering quickly and had slept much of the last two days. She had not been outside since Jack had put the chair by the wheel so that he could watch her. Jack was currently on deck attending to his ship. She wished that he would return and drive away her thoughts. The harsh reality of her father's death was only kept at bay when the captain was in her presence. When she was alone the images threatened to drive her mad.  
  
A sharp knock interrupted her thoughts. "Who is it?" she called.  
  
"Anamaria, Miss."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Anamaria entered the room and Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"I wanted to have a word with ye, Miss."  
  
"Have a seat. And please, call me Katherine. It's odd to have you call me 'miss' since you are the only other woman on board this ship."  
  
Anamaria took the same chair that Jack had slept in. She had known exactly what she wanted to say but now she was uneasy. She had been prepared to find out what the girl wanted with Jack and then get her off the Pearl but now the girl's friendliness made her rethink her approach. After all, she didn't seem like that bad of a girl and she had been at death's door a very short time ago. Anamaria took a deep breath, "I wanted to talk to ya 'bout the Captain."  
  
Katherine frowned in confusion. "What about him?"  
  
"Jack doesn't need any one using their looks to take advantage of him if you know what I mean. What are your intentions towards Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Katherine was momentarily speechless, "What do you mean," she managed.  
  
Anamaria leaned forward, "I want to know if yer playin' Jack for a fool."  
  
Katherine understood now. This woman was protecting the Captain. "Anamaria," she said, laying a hand over that of the older woman, "Jack Sparrow saved my life. I swear that I wouldn't do anything to harm your Captain. He has been nothing but kind. I am indebted to him."  
  
"Aye, but we're pirates," Anamaria reminded her, "Pirates killed your father."  
  
Katherine nodded. She pulled her hand way trying to push away the images that assaulted her mind. Her hands trembled in her lap and she felt the color drain from her face. She felt herself slipping.  
  
Anamaria saw the girl pale and knew she had pushed too far, "Katherine?"  
  
Katherine whimpered closing her eyes trying not to see. Gunshots echoed in her mind. She could smell gunpowder and blood. She looked around the cabin wildly. She had to get out before they found her.  
  
Katherine scrambled to her feet flinging the door open and dashing out onto the deck. She screamed as she saw the bodies of the crew scattered across the deck and backed towards the railing.  
  
Jack looked up from the wheel when Katherine let out a piercing scream and backed towards the railing looking wildly around her. Anamaria appeared from his cabin, "She's mad, Captain! She thinks she's back on the merchant ship!"  
  
Jack jumped down onto the main deck. "Stay back," he ordered as Katherine was dangerously close to the rail. Hadn't she said that she had jumped overboard to escape the pirates that had attacked her ship?  
  
Jack approached the terrified girl slowly, "Come 'ere, luv," he said softly, "You're safe now, Katherine. No one aboard this ship is goin' to hurt ye."  
  
Katherine shook her head staring at something behind him. Jack turned but nothing was there. He turned back to her. "Look at me," he commanded sharply bringing her eyes to his face. Something in those blue depths flickered.  
  
"Jack?" Katherine swayed grasping onto the rail in order to keep her feet.  
  
"That's right, darlin', it's just ol' Jack," Jack moved closer and held out his hand, "Give me yer hand, lass."  
  
Katherine held out her hand uncertainly. Jack had saved her right? He hadn't harmed her in any way. She could trust him couldn't she? Jack grabbed her hand pulling her away from the rail and into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder trembling.  
  
"I've got you, luv," Jack held her looking at Anamaria suspiciously.  
  
"Captain," the woman started but Jack held up a hand.  
  
"I'll square with you later. Take the helm."  
  
Katherine lifted her head from his shoulder, "I'm on the Pearl," she whispered. She looked up at Jack, "What happened?" She leaned against him heavily. Her ribs ached and she was having a hard time remembering why.  
  
"Ssshh. We'll talk about that once we get you back to bed," Keeping one arm around her waist Jack led her back to the cabin but paused at the door beckoning to Gibbs.  
  
"Yes, Captain?"  
  
"You're in charge. I'm going to be indisposed for a wee bit."  
  
"Aye."  
  
With that Jack ushered Katherine in and shut the door behind them. Jack sat her down on the bed and handed her a bottle of rum. "Drink some of that, luv."  
  
Katherine did as she was told, her mind working furiously to sort through what had just happened. Jack knew. He'd had the same problem after what Barbossa had done to him. "You went away for a bit, Katherine," Jack told her softly, "You thought you were back on the merchant ship didn't ye?"  
  
Katherine nodded brushing tears away with the back of her hand. She looked up at Jack, "I'm mad aren't I?"  
  
Jack smiled gently and shook his head. "No, Katie, you've just been through 'ell" She smiled at the nickname, "But wot I want to know is what set ya off? What was Anamaria doing in 'ere?"  
  
Katherine saw the anger in Jack's kohl-lined eyes, "Don't be angry with her, Jack. She was just looking out for you!"  
  
"What did she say to you, Katherine?"  
  
"She just wanted to make sure I didn't plan on betraying you because you're a pirate and pirates . . ." she trailed off feeling the memories threatening to overtake her again, "Please, Jack," she plowed on, "Don't be angry. It wasn't her fault."  
  
Jack nodded, "I'll take that under consideration."  
  
"Jack-"  
  
"Hush," Jack told her firmly, "The crew is my responsibility." Katherine fell silent one hand running over the bandaged cut above her right eye absently. "Now, that's look at that cut, shall we?"  
  
Katherine nodded and sat still while Jack unwound the bandage from her head. "Doesn't look bad at all," he said, "I think you'll live."  
  
Katherine smiled absently fighting what seemed a loosing battle to keep her thoughts off of what had happened. Desperate she blurted out the first thing that came to her battered mind. "Who put that stuff in your hair?"  
  
Jack blinked then shrugged, "Anamaria taught me." The pirated could see that she was desperate for a distraction, "Do you want some of your own?"  
  
"You don't have to," she said even though her eyes pleaded with him.  
  
"Nonsense," he told her, "It'd be me pleasure."  
  
Jack dug through his trunk producing all manner of beads and other trinkets. He gestured towards the chair by the bed. "Sit there, luv,"  
  
Katherine stood wincing. Her escapade had aggravated her ribs. Funny while she had thought she was on the merchant vessel again she hadn't even felt them. She felt them now to be certain. Jack produced a brush and stood behind Katherine. He started by simply braiding several sections of her hair and wove beads through others. Finally he took several gold earrings that had been amongst Barbossa's treasure weaving those in as well. An hour later Jack stepped back. "There. Go take a look-see."  
  
Katherine walked carefully over to Jack's mirror. The earrings tinkled as she moved. It was odd for a pirate to have a mirror. Katherine smiled. Maybe it was not so odd for this one. She giggled. She really looked like a pirate now!  
  
Jack smiled glad to see her in better spirits. "I should return to me duties."  
  
Katherine frowned, "They must think I'm crazy. They crew I mean."  
  
"Don't fret 'bout the crew," Jack laughed, "They've seen stranger things, luv." Jack saw how pale the girl still was. Katherine was obviously still very frightened by her mental lapse. This presented Jack with a problem. He had a ship to run but he couldn't really leave her alone. Not after what had happened. She might hurt herself if it happened again. "You look like you could use some fresh air, my dear," Jack said cheerfully, "You'd best come with me."  
  
Jack laughed as she grinned uncertainly and shook his head. She really did look like a pirate. Then he sighed. Gibbs and Anamaria would give him no peace when they saw her hair.  
  
Jack and Katherine appeared on deck and Jack looked around wondering just what to do with the girl. Jack sensed his crew staring at Katherine; No doubt they had noticed her hair. Katherine paused and Jack turned his head to see one of his men sitting on deck attempting to patch his jacket. Collin Strong had been in the rigging all day and he was tired causing his hand to shake. Katherine approached the man and smiled. "Can I help you with that, sir?"  
  
Collin looked up surprised then grinned, "I'd appreciate it, Miss." Katherine slowly eased herself down next to him taking the jacket and needle and set to work patching the garment.  
  
Jack shrugged mentally. That would keep her out of trouble for a bit. It would also give him a few minutes alone with Anamaria.  
  
Leaving the lass to her task Jack climbed the steps to the helm stopping behind Anamaria and waited.  
  
Anamaria knew why Jack was there. There would be hell to pay and it was better to get it over with. She turned to face her captain and long time friend, "Jack-"  
  
Jack held up his hand. He leaned on the rail and when he spoke his voice was gentle. "We've known each other a long time, luv," he said softly, "I thought ye had learned to trust me."  
  
Anamaria sighed, "It's not you that I have a hard time trustin'. I just don't want ya to be getting hurt again." She hesitated and when she spoke again her voice was soft, "You've been wrong 'bout people before, Jack."  
  
Jack closed his eyes. Yes, he had been dead wrong about his former first mate and crew. But, somehow, Katherine was different. Jack took Anamaria gently by the arm and pulled her to stand next to him. "Look at her," Jack gestured to Katherine who had just finished the coat and was handing it back to its owner with a smile, "She's nothin' like Barbossa. Do ya really think that she's capable of that kind of treachery?"  
  
Anamaria shook her head, "No, I don't"  
  
Jack sighed, "You went behind me back, Ana. I know ye didn't mean any harm, that ye couldn't have known what would happen but you could have gotten the girl killed."  
  
Ana bit her lip. She almost wished Jack would yell instead of just seeming hurt. "I'm sorry, Jack."  
  
Jack smiled turning back to the helm, "I know. It's forgotten, luv."  
  
Ana looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "What happened to the girl's hair?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Ana smiled but that smile quickly faded as she saw one of the men approach Katherine. It was Snake Jones and Ana didn't trust him one bit.  
  
Katherine rose from the deck intending on joining Jack at the helm to make sure he wasn't being too hard on the well-intentioned Anamaria. But one of the crew was walking towards her and she didn't like the lustful look in his eyes. Katherine attempted to sidestep him but he grabbed her arms pulling her up against him.  
  
"Let me go!" she demanded trying to pull away.  
  
The man's grip tightened and Katherine cried out as his fingers dung into her tender flesh hard enough to leave more bruises on her already bruised arms. Every twist of her body made her ribs ache but she ignored them continuing to struggle against her captor. "Behave darlin'!" he snapped shaking her.  
  
Katherine looked him in the eye her lips curling in distaste her ice blue eyes flashing with fury. "Go to hell!" she spat before driving her knee into his groin causing him to release his grip and double over. Katherine used the opportunity to grab his cutlass. By the time the pirate straightened he found himself nose to tip with his own blade.  
  
"You don't know how t' use that," he sneered.  
  
She arched a delicate brow, "Don't I?" her hand flashed and the pirate's pants fell down around his ankles and the tip of the sword was inches from his throat once more. Katherine smirked as she heard the amused chuckles and catcalls of the crew. Katherine saw Jack standing only a few yards away. He must have run towards her instantly. The Captain was alert but letting her handle things for the moment.  
  
"Listen to me!" she yelled so that all could hear, "The next bastard that lays a hand on me will loose that hand!" She smirked at the now astonished faces of the crew.  
  
"Where . . . how?" the man stuttered staring at the tip of his sword.  
  
"My father was more indulgent than most. I learned from the best masters in England," she told him smugly, "I am more than capable of defending myself and I will kill the next man that lays a hand on me!"  
  
"And if she doesn't I will," Jack finally stepped in having let Katherine make her point. He had been just as surprise to see that she knew how to use a sword as the rest of the Pearl 's crew had been. Not that he'd let anyone else know that. "Mr, Gibbs," he ordered, "Take Mr. Jones to the brig. He'll be goin' ashore at the first opportunity."  
  
Jones reddened, "You can't do that!"  
  
Jack's eyes darkened his swagger and bluster were gone and the look on his face made Jones shudder, "Either that or ye can walk the plank right now, mate. Savvy?" Jack replied softly.  
  
Jones glared but fell silent allowing Gibbs to lead him away. Jack turned to Katherine, "That was quite a show, luv."  
  
Katherine shrugged. She was shaken but tried not to show it. Suddenly she realized that she was still holding the sword. She offered it to Jack hilt first. "Sorry that I cost you a crew member."  
  
Jack took the cutlass and shook his head. "Not your fault. That man has been a thorn in me side since I took him on in Tortuga." Jack placed a finger under her chin, "If anybody should be apologizing it'd be me. I gave ye me word that you were safe aboard the Pearl."  
  
It was Katherine's turn to shake her head. "You can't watch me all the time. You have a ship to run." Katherine looked down suddenly understanding how much her presence had kept Jack from those duties. The sooner she was off this ship the better it would be for Jack. He probably couldn't wait to get rid of her. But where would she go? Why did the idea of leaving Jack bother her so much?  
  
"Katherine?"  
  
Katherine lifted her eyes from the deck to find Jack watching her worriedly. "Are ya all right, lass?"  
  
Katherine forced a smile that was unconvincing at best, "Excuse me," she muttered turning and quickly disappearing back into the cabin.  
  
Jack had to consciously make an effort not to follow. He didn't think she'd do anything stupid. Perhaps the lass just needed some time to herself. He'd talk to her when she was ready.  
  
When Jack joined Katherine in his cabin for dinner he found her quiet and withdrawn. He watched as she stared at her plate merely playing with her food. Jack was surprised by how much he missed her smile. Jack took a swig of rum slamming the bottle back on the table "Are ya sure that nothing is wrong, lass?"  
  
"I'm fine," she answered continuing to pick at her food.  
  
"Obviously, you're not," Jack disagreed, "You've hardly said a word and you've done nothing but play with your dinner. Are ye sick?"  
  
"I'm just a little tired, Jack." She lied. Well, she was tired so it wasn't a complete lie. Jack was doubtful but let it pass. The girl had had a trying day. "Starving yourself isn't going to help," he insisted firmly, "Eat."  
  
Katherine sighed and forced down enough of her dinner to satisfy Jack. It wasn't that the food wasn't delicious because it was; she just wasn't hungry.  
  
After dinner she went to the bed and lay down. After a while she heard Jack leave; he must have thought she was sleeping. She lay lost in her thoughts until her restless mind finally drifted off to sleep the pillow beneath her head wet with her tears.  
  
Jack returned shortly before midnight slightly drunk. He staggered over to the bed and frowned. The moonlight leaking through the window made the cabin bright enough the Jack could still see the tracks that tears had made across her fair skin. Jack reached out and caressed her cheek gently catching his breath when her hand reached up to grab his wrist. Katherine didn't wake but pulled on his arm in her sleep tugging him closer to the bed. Jack shrugged. It wouldn't hurt anything to share the bed. Jack pulled off his coat and shoes and climbed into bed pulling Katherine into his arms.  
  
Katherine smiled in her sleep turning to face him and burying her face in his chest. Jack sucked in a breath and then let it out in a sigh. He fought down his body's instinctive response. Anamaria had been wrong. This girl was more a threat to his heart than Barbossa's treachery had ever been.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
There ya go kiddies! Two new chapters added to hold you over until I can update again. I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and positive comments that I've received so far. Keep them coming! It's so much easier to write when I know that people like what I'm writing. Until next time! 


	5. The Bloody Sword

CHAPTER 5: The Bloody Sword  
  
Katherine smiled and snuggled further into whatever was keeping her so warm. Hmmm, whatever it was it was solid too. Her hand moved. It had long hair as well . . . uh oh. Katherine opened her eyes to find herself staring at a broad chest. She tipped her head up to find herself staring into the dark eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Jack!" she squawked attempting to pull away but Jack was having none of it. His arms were wrapped around her holding her to him tightly.  
  
"What's the hurry, luv?" he grinned.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, what are you doing in bed with me?!"  
  
Jack arched an eyebrow. "It is my bed after all." Katherine bit her lip and looked down. It was his bed. Jack tipped her chin back up. "But you'd be the one that invited me in whether ye were asleep at the time or not. You were crying last night weren't ye?"  
  
Katherine shook her head but Jack would not be put off. "What's the matter? And don't tell me that it's nothing. Was it your spell? Or what Jones pulled?"  
  
Katherine didn't answer. She was shocked by the sudden realization that she wanted nothing more than to kiss the lips that were mere inches from her own. Stunned Katherine tried to pull away again and again Jack held her tight.  
  
"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's gotten into you." Jack told her firmly, "I'll stay here all day if I 'afta."  
  
"Oh, Jack," Katherine began only to be interrupted by frantic knock at the door.  
  
"Captain!" Ana's voice cried.  
  
"Not now, Anamaria," Jack yelled back frustrated.  
  
"Get yer arse out 'ere, Jack! There's a ship flying a pirate flag approaching fast off our starboard bow!" she screamed banging on the door.  
  
"Blast," Jack yelled leaping from the bed. He raced to the door, Katherine following on his heels. Jack cursed as he saw said pirate vessel about a half a mile off and closing. "Run out the guns!" he barked.  
  
Katherine grabbed his arm and Jack turned to order her back to his cabin but the paleness of her skin startled him. "That ship," she whispered, "it's the same one."  
  
Jack frowned. Well he had wanted to know who they were hadn't he? Jack handed her his knife, "Stay with me," he ordered "Understand?"  
  
"Y-yes, Jack," she whispered her eyes never leaving the ship. What Jack didn't seem to realize was that she didn't seem to be capable of releasing his arm.  
  
"Raise the Jolly Roger!" Jack yelled amongst the seeming chaos. Jack grabbed Katherine's hand dragging her towards the helm.  
  
"We could out run them, Captain," Ana suggested.  
  
"No," Jack shook his head, "This is my territory and they are about to learn that."  
  
Anamaria sighed. She should have known. She eyed Katherine worriedly. The girl clung to Jack as if he were her lifeline but her eyes never left the approaching vessel. Ana could see fear in her eyes but also a blind rage that made Ana shudder. She prayed that the girl wouldn't do anything stupid.  
  
When the enemy ship reached the pearl pulling along side also with its guns at the ready a man with a beard stood at the side grinning. He was several years older than Jack but his face held none of the friendliness. Katherine shuddered at his smile. Most of his teeth were missing. Jack walked leisurely to the Pearl 's side and nodded at the other pirate.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you, Captain?" Jack raised an eyebrow in inquiry.  
  
"I'm Captain Murdock and what you can do, Captain Sparrow is surrender your ship and leave the Caribbean or ye can die."  
  
Jack smiled pleasantly, "That doesn't seem fair as my crew and I were sailing these waters first. This is no way to introduce yourself, mate. Didn't your mum teach you any manners? I see that the normal skull and cross-bones isn't good enough for ye either. I think yer getting a bit too big for yer britches, mate."  
  
Captain Murdock rolled his eyes. "Me flag and me britches be none of yer concern, Captain Sparrow. As Captain of the Bloody Sword I'm givin' ye one last opportunity; surrender or die."  
  
Jack was about to order his crew to fire when Murdock held up his hand, "Where did you find that girl, Sparrow?"  
  
Jack tensed. Maybe keeping Katherine at his side hadn't been such a good idea after all, "That's my concern not yours."  
  
"I find ye mistaken. That girl was on a ship we raided mere days ago," Murdock grinned, "Therefore she is our property. I'm feeling generous, Sparrow, so, if ye hand over the girl maybe we can make a deal. The girl for your lives." His eyes raked over her body making her shudder. "My men and I could use some entertainment."  
  
Katherine felt all eyes turn to her. Her heart pounded in her chest. Murdock would kill her or worse. But the lives of the crew were at stake. Katherine searched her heart and found that she couldn't bear that anything should happen to Jack Sparrow. If Jack handed her over the Pearl and her crew would be spared. She tugged on Jack's arm. "Do it, Jack."  
  
Jack's eyes widened. He couldn't have heard right, "What?!"  
  
"Give them what they want, Jack," she told him, "I'm not worth it."  
  
Jack gaped. Did she know what those men would do to her? The fear in her eyes and the way her hand trembled upon his arm told him that she did and she was still willing to sacrifice herself to keep him and his crew safe. Jack clenched his jaw in determination and turned back to face Murdock. "Go to hell, ye bastard. Fire!"  
  
Murdock reddened and as the Pearl's cannons fired so did he. Katherine screamed when Jack staggered next to her blood quickly covering a large portion of his shirt over his left shoulder. He fell to one knee gasping for breath and fighting not to loose consciousness. He heard another scream and cried out as a body barreled into him knocking him to the deck just as several bullets peppered the railing a foot away.  
  
Katherine scrambled up to her knees pulling Jack's bloody shirt aside to assess the damage. Luckily it didn't seem like the bullet had hit anything vital. Still, as it stood Jack was in no condition to fight. She had to get him out of there. Katherine looked about her desperately looking for an escape route but found that the way to his cabin was barred by fierce fighting.  
  
Katherine grabbed Jack's sword; she'd never killed before but it was her duty to protect Jack. "Jack!" she yelled shaking him slightly relieved when his eyes turned towards her. His dark eyes were glazed with pain and his teeth where clenched with the effort of not crying out. "Can you stand, Jack?" she demanded, "We've got to get you somewhere safe."  
  
Jack Sparrow did not run from a fight wounded or not but as the sounds of battle raged around them Jack realized that he had to get Katherine out of harm's way. His crew would take care of the rest. Jack forced himself to his feet allowing Katherine to drape his right arm over her shoulder. One of the Bloody Sword's crewmen ran at them and Jack pulled his pistol and fired. The man fell to the deck dead with a neat little bullet hole between his eyes. Stepping over his corpse Katherine continued to lead Jack towards his cabin. When they were half way there Jack's knees buckled and he collapsed, darkness threatening at the edges of his vision. He heard swords clash above him and lifted his head to find Katherine blocking a swing that had been aimed at his head.  
  
Katherine stood between the pirate and Jack her eyes hard with determination. She'd die before they got to Jack.  
  
Murdock stood aboard the Bloody Sword and cursed. His men were loosing the fight and the Sword had taken heavy damage. He had no choice if they were to survive, "Retreat! Back to the Sword, men!"  
  
Katherine sighed in relief as the pirate turned and ran back towards his ship. The crew let them go. It wasn't worth it to pursue the scurvy dogs. Jack closed his eyes. The Pearl and his crew were safe and knowing that, he allowed the darkness to claim him.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I know. I know. I hurt Jack. I'm a very, very bad little writer. It'll be okay. I promise. Look for some old friends in the next chapter and again thanks for all the great reviews. I hope you enjoyed! 


	6. Him Again!

CHAPTER 6: Him Again!  
  
Katherine spied Mr. Gibbs by the mast waving his sword triumphantly. "Mr. Gibbs!" she yelled, "Jack's been wounded!"  
  
Gibbs turned sharply and seeing Jack lying motionless on the deck rushed to his Captain's side. Jack had been shot in the left shoulder and thankfully the bullet had exited through his back. The wound was serious however. "Anamaria!" Gibbs yelled.  
  
Anamaria's eyes widened when she saw that Jack was hurt. "We've got to get him inside," she said.  
  
"Aye," Gibbs agreed, "Gently now."  
  
Together Katherine, Anamaria and Gibbs lifted Jack and carried him into his cabin and lay him on the bed. "Ana, hot water, rags," he ordered briskly tearing Jack's shirt open.  
  
Katherine winced at the sight of the angry wound. "This is my fault," she whispered shamefully.  
  
"Stop that," Gibbs ordered, "Jack made his choice and you were not to blame. The only one to blame 'ere is Murdock. Jack needs you. Are ye goin' to be lettin' him down?"  
  
Katherine shook her head, "No."  
  
"Good. Now," Gibbs continued tearing strips from Jack's shirt, "We've got to stop the bleeding." He wadded one strip up and rolled Jack to the side and placed it under him so that Jack's weight would provide the needed pressure. He then wadded the second one and placed it in Katherine's hand and then placed her hand over the wound, "Press down hard, Katherine. That's a good lass."  
  
Katherine kept one hand pressed against the wound and Jack's hand held in the other. "Just hold on, Jack," she whispered, "Please."  
  
Anamaria returned with the water and rags and they went to work cleaning and bandaging the wound. Ana shook her head, "Jack'll never make it aboard the Pearl," she stated flatly, "We need to get him on land."  
  
Gibbs sighed. He knew she was right. "But where, Ana? His chances are better here than in Tortuga."  
  
Katherine's eyes lit up, "Take us to Port Royal."  
  
"What?" Gibbs and Ana exclaimed.  
  
"Yer daft!" Ana added rather loudly.  
  
"You heard me," she snapped, "Take us to Port Royal. I'll take him to Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. It's our only option."  
  
Ana didn't like it but Katherine was right; they had no other choice. "There's nothing more to do here," she said standing up, "We're two days from Port Royal at most. I'll set course."  
  
Katherine closed her eyes and prayed that Jack would make it that long. Gibbs left them alone to see to the crew and ship and Katherine allowed the tears to come. "Don't you dare die on me, Jack Sparrow," she whispered pressing his fingers to her lips as a tear dripped off her the tip of her nose and onto his hand.  
  
Gibbs sighed in relief as Port Royal came into view. Jack hadn't opened his eyes at all in the last two days. Gibbs was worried about his captain. Jack had a high temperature and had lost a lot of blood. But at least they had made Port Royal and if they could get Jack to Will Turner without being caught and hung he stood a chance. Thankfully it was almost nightfall. With any luck darkness would give them the cover they needed. "Ana," Gibbs called, "Take the helm. I'm going to go get Jack ready."  
  
"Aye."  
  
Gibbs entered Jack's cabin to find things just as he had left it. Jack was laying in his bed still unconscious his breath shallow, his skin flushed with fever. Katherine sat in a chair by his bed holding his hand and she had hardly moved from his side since they had put him there. The girl had not eaten or slept in almost two days. Gibbs had a feeling that if Jack lived he'd have a hard time getting rid of the lass. He'd be a fool to want to. Having women on a ship being bad luck or not devotion like that was a hard thing to find.  
  
Katherine turned her eyes to Gibbs. There were dark circles under those blue orbs. "We're there?"  
  
"Aye," Gibbs nodded, "We'd best get Jack ready to go."  
  
Together they placed a still shirtless Jack on a gurney making sure he was wrapped in blankets. Soon after they felt the Pearl dock. Anamaria appeared, "Let's go. We don't have much time."  
  
Carrying a wounded man through Port Royal without being seen by the navy officers proved rather difficult. It took an hour of ducking into alleys and sneaking around guards before they reached the Governor's manner.  
  
"Pray that Miss Elizabeth is home," Gibbs muttered as they approached the door "Or Jack is as good as dead." Taking a deep breath the gray haired pirate knocked on the large wooden door and waited. God had mercy on them and it was Elizabeth Swann herself that opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Jack's hurt," he said dispensing with pleasantries, "Can we come in?"  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened and she flung the door open, "Of course! Dear God, what happened?"  
  
Will, who had joined the Swanns for dinner walked into the foyer drawn by Lizzy's cry. Will's heart skipped a beat at the sight of Jack Sparrow lying pale and still on a gurney that was being carried by Anamaria and Gibbs. Jack was shirtless and Will could see the blood stained bandage wrapped around his chest. "Jack! What happened?"  
  
"He's been shot," Ana explained, "It's pretty bad. We need you to look after 'im. If he stays aboard the Black Pearl he'll die for sure."  
  
"Elizabeth, what's going on here?" Governor Swann asked walking primly into the room. He stared confused at the assembly until his eyes fell upon Jack. "Him again!"  
  
"Father, please!" Elizabeth pleaded, "Of course we'll take him," she said turning back to Gibbs.  
  
"Elizabeth!" the Governor cried.  
  
"Father, Jack saved our lives!"  
  
"But Commodore Norrington-"  
  
"Is right here."  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I didn't intend to stop here but if I would have kept going it would have been forever until I could have stopped. I really didn't want to end up with a twenty-page chapter. As always I wish to thanks those who have reviewed this story and please please continue to do so because it means so much to me.  
  
Also my Jack muse is protesting that I've been very mean to him lately but I promised him that things would look better soon. Anyway here it is! Enjoy! 


	7. Don't 'Katherine' Me

CHAPTER 7: Don't 'Katherine' Me!  
  
Elizabeth paled. She'd forgotten that Norrington was to pay them a visit that very evening. "James," she breathed at a loss for words.  
  
"Miss Swann," The Commodore sighed, "I'd hoped . . . you realize I must arrest these pirates."  
  
The occupants of the room began arguing loudly all save one. Katherine who had gone unnoticed thus far stood silently by Jack's side. She looked down at Jack's sleeping face and felt something in her go cold. Jack Sparrow had saved her life and pirate or not he was a good man. Jack made her laugh when it seemed that there was nothing left to laugh about. He eased the ache in her soul. It was because of her that Jack had been injured. Katherine clenched her jaw in determination. There was no bloody way Norrington would throw Jack into jail to be hung.  
  
In a smooth motion Katherine pulled Jack's pistol from where it was tucked into her belt and aimed it at the Commodore's face. The room fell deathly quiet. No one moved. "I'm sorry, Commodore," she said softly, "I can't let you do that."  
  
Norrington let his hands fall to his sides. He appraised the girl calmly. Though the pistol shook in her grip Norrington had no doubt that she'd fire if provoked. Her blue eyes held a grim determination and something he couldn't quite place. "You don't want to do this, Miss."  
  
Katherine grinned wryly. "You're right. But Jack Sparrow saved my life. The only way you'll take him is over my dead body."  
  
Gibbs swallowed hard. Jack would kill him if anything happened to the girl. "Katherine . . . lass,"  
  
"Don't 'Katherine' me," she snapped, "I've had it! I can take no more. It's because of me that he's injured! If he had just done what they wanted Jack would be fine. He risked his life to save mine . . . again. I'll be bloody damned if I let Jack die." Katherine pulled the hammer back and looked into Norrington's eyes. "What's it going to be, Commodore?" Katherine held her breath and waited praying that Norrington wouldn't make her kill him. If it came down to Jack or the Commodore, Katherine would pull the trigger.  
  
Norrington rolled his eyes. Sparrow had the damnable ability to make even the best women take leave of their senses. "What is your name?" Norrington asked instead pitching his voice to be soothing and buying himself a few moments to think.  
  
"Katherine Darcy."  
  
"Darcy?!" the Governor squawked, "As in Robert Darcy?"  
  
"Yes," she affirmed in a trembling voice, "He was my father. He was murdered."  
  
The Commodore considered. This situation could rapidly lead to bloodshed and that was the last thing Norrington wanted. He also needed to know the circumstances revolving around the said murder of Robert Darcy. The King himself had appointed the man to be the Governor's new aide. As much as it grieved Norrington he realized that perhaps diplomacy was in order.  
  
"Miss Darcy," he said, "Why don't we declare a truce of sorts? I'll allow you to take Sparrow upstairs and care for his injury if you answer my questions."  
  
Katherine licked her lips, "What about Anamaria and Gibbs?"  
  
"They're free to go whenever they wish. You have my word that no harm will come to them."  
  
Katherine hesitated but she'd heard that Norrington was a good man. He'd keep his word. "Very well," she agreed backing up a step and easing the hammer back. Katherine tucked the pistol back into her belt, "But we tend to Jack first.'  
  
Norrington nodded indulgently, "Of course."  
  
Jack was taken upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms and immediately put to bed. Katherine sat beside him running her fingers soothingly over his forehead. The Governor had sent for his physician. He was not thrilled at the prospect of having the notorious pirate under his roof but Elizabeth had her heart set on caring for the injured man and the Commodore's proposal had left him few alternatives.  
  
Gibbs laid a hand on Elizabeth's arm, "I'd appreciate it and I know Jack would too if you could provide some food for Katherine. She hasn't slept nor ate since Jack was wounded and she's injured herself."  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
"No, just some sore ribs and a few bruises," Gibbs shook his head, "But she's pushing herself too hard. She's had a hard time of it. She needs to eat before she falls flat on her face."  
  
"Of course," Elizabeth agreed, "I'll have something brought up immediately." She rushed off to do as promised.  
  
"Miss Darcy, since we must wait for Doctor Harris perhaps you wouldn't mind answering a few of my questions while we wait." Norrington asked from his place by the door.  
  
Katherine ran a hand over Jack's hair. "Very well, Commodore," she agreed wearily, "Where do you wish to begin?"  
  
"What were the circumstances of your father's death?" he asked hands clasped behind his back.  
  
Katherine ran her fingers through her strawberry locks, "We were attacked by pirates. They killed my father and the crew then blew up the ship."  
  
Norrington hesitated. His next question could produce an answer even more unpleasant than the last. "What of you, Miss Darcy? Surely they didn't just let you go?"  
  
Katherine shook her head subconsciously scooting closer to Jack, "No. They found me hiding in my cabin and drug me up to the deck. They clearly meant to rape me but I was able to jump overboard. Fortunately, the Black Pearl found me. Jack rescued me and took care of me and tended my injuries."  
  
"Are they serious?" Norrington inquired, "Do you need medical attention yourself?" He could see the thin red line above her eye that marked what had been a rather nasty gash.  
  
"No, sir," she replied, "Nothing but bumps and bruises."  
  
Norrington nodded, "Since it's clear that Sparrow is not the one who attacked your vessel I must ask if you know who did?"  
  
"Yes," she answered her eyes glittering with sudden hate, "The bastard attacked the Pearl a few days after my rescue. Captain Murdock was his name."  
  
Norrington frowned, "I've never heard of him."  
  
"Neither had we," Gibbs spoke up, "Appears he's looking to make a name for himself and set himself up as the sole power in these waters."  
  
Will gestured towards Jack, "How did Jack get shot?"  
  
"Murdock," Katherine replied softly, "Jack refused to trade me for the Pearl 's free passage and Murdock shot him."  
  
Elizabeth entered the room with Doctor Harris and several servants bearing food in tow. "You three must be starved," she said as the servants laid out the room's small table, "Why don't you eat while Dr. Harris tends to Jack?"  
  
"No. I'm fine," Katherine declined.  
  
"That's enough," Anamaria said speaking for the first time, "You were at death's door days ago yerself. Makin' yerself sick won't help Jack. Eat, girl."  
  
Katherine blinked. It was true that she still felt weak and the lack of sleep wasn't helping but somehow it didn't seem to matter. All that mattered to her was Jack. She could sleep when Jack was well.  
  
"You can't help Jack if you're sick," Elizabeth reminded her gently.  
  
Jack moaned in his sleep apparently in the grip of a nightmare and Katherine bit her lip. "I promise to do everything in my power to help him, Miss Darcy," the doctor assured her kindly, "You are pale, my dear, you really must eat something."  
  
Katherine nodded in surrender and climbed off the bed as the doctor laid a hand on the pirate's forehead. She joined Gibbs and Anamaria at the table and found the food quickly restored a bit of her usual energy.  
  
Finally, the doctor approached with a worried look. "I cleaned the wound but his fever is severe. What happens next is up to him. Keep him still." The doctor shook a finger at his listeners. "Under no circumstances is Jack Sparrow to be moved. It could kill him."  
  
Governor Swann sighed in resignation. "Thank you, Doctor."  
  
"You're most welcome, sir. I've left something for the pain," the doctor shook his head. "I only wish I could do more. If the fever breaks he should pull through. Call me if there is any change. I will return tomorrow afternoon."  
  
No one spoke for a long moment after the doctor took his leave. Slowly, Katherine turned to Gibbs and Ana, "You need to return to the ship," she told them softly.  
  
"What about you?" Gibbs asked.  
  
Katherine turned to Governor Swann, "Governor, it would mean so much to me, sir, if you allowed me to remain a guest in your house until Jack is well."  
  
Swann smiled pleased with the girl's manners, "It's the least I can do for you, Miss Darcy. Poor girl. You've been through so much."  
  
"Thank you, sir," she replied sincerely.  
  
Gibbs and Anamaria stood. Gibbs shook Will's hand and then clasped Elizabeth's. "Take good care of him."  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "We will, I promise."  
  
The sailor nodded, "Jack will know how to contact us when he's fit." He nodded to the Governor, "Sir." He nodded before he and Ana showed themselves out.  
  
Katherine walked back to the bed once again taking up her vigil.  
  
"Miss Darcy," Swann said gently, "You must be exhausted. You should really try and get some rest. Elizabeth can show you to a room."  
  
"You're very kind, Governor," she said, "But I'm staying here," Katherine took a damn cloth and bathed Jack's face and neck.  
  
The Governor was about to protest but Elizabeth laid a hand on his arm. "I'll make sure she's comfortable, Father."  
  
"Very well," Swann turned to Will, "I expect that you'd like to stay as well?"  
  
Will smiled, "If you'd be so kind, sir."  
  
"I'll show you to your room then, Mr. Turner." The Governor turned to Norrington, "Is there anything else, Commodore?"  
  
Norrington shook his head, "No, sir. Nothing that can't wait until morning."  
  
"Then we should allow my guests to rest."  
  
"Of course, Governor," Norrington turned to Katherine, "I'll be back to speak with you again tomorrow."  
  
She nodded absently, "Thank you, Commodore."  
  
Once the men had left Elizabeth approached the bed brushing a few damp strands away from Jack's face. "It's so strange to see Jack so helpless."  
  
Katherine nodded, "I've only known him a few days but he always seems so full of life and now . . . this is my fault, Miss Swann."  
  
"First, call me Elizabeth," she urged, "And second, how is any of this your fault?"  
  
"Jack wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't rescued me or if he had just given Murdock what he wanted," Katherine sighed, "I told him I wasn't worth it."  
  
"That's nonsense," Elizabeth retorted, "Murdock would have attacked the Pearl no matter what. Jack clearly thought you were worth it if he was willing to risk his life for yours not once but twice. Jack doesn't give his friendship lightly. And this is the isn't the first time Jack's gotten in trouble for rescuing a damsel in distress." Elizabeth quietly told Katherine of the time that Jack had saved her from drowning and the adventure that had followed.  
  
Katherine smiled feeling Lizzy's friendly no nonsense manner lift her spirits. "He grows on you," she said.  
  
Lizzy laughed, "That he does," Lizzy turned more serious, "I understand your desire to stay with Jack but you really must try and rest."  
  
Katherine smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Elizabeth. Jack's a lucky man to have friends like you."  
  
"And you," Lizzy returned slyly before walking out the door.  
  
Lizzy's maid brought up a pitcher of water. "He must be thirsty, Miss," she said, "You should try and get him to drink as much water as possible."  
  
"Thank you," Katherine seemed to be saying that a lot lately. She was fortunate that she had come upon such good people.  
  
Elizabeth returned with one of her nightgowns and a robe. "Here, put these on," Lizzy said handing her the garments.  
  
Katherine eagerly slipped behind the dressing screen and changed relieved to have fresh clothes. When she emerged Elizabeth was sitting at Jack's side checking his temperature. "When's the last time he ate?"  
  
Katherine thought, "I gave him some broth this morning. It was all we had."  
  
"I'll go get some. We need to keep his strength up," Elizabeth said, "Sit down. You look exhausted."  
  
Katherine didn't argue sinking into the chair by the bed. Elizabeth disappeared and returned shortly a bowl of broth in hand. Knowing the Katherine would want to do it herself Elizabeth handed her the bowl and spoon and propped Jack up a bit with a pillow.  
  
Katherine reclaimed her spot on the bed and carefully began forcing spoonfuls of broth past Jack's lips. Elizabeth watched silently wondering if Katherine even realized what was so painfully obvious. Katherine Darcy looked down at Jack's unconscious form with eyes that were filled with adoration and tenderness. The hands that brushed his hair back were tender. There was no denying it. Katherine had fallen in love with Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
There will be another chapter coming tonight since I wanted to post it all as one but the file was just too big. I don't know how long the second chapter will be but it will be up shortly. Read and Review.  
  
Jack: Hey! I thought you said things were going to get better! I'm still a pitiful mess. Captain Jack Sparrow does not whimper!  
  
Me: Hush. Apparently you do whimper cause you did. Go back and read it if you want to. And quit whining or I'll burn the rum, savvy?  
  
Jack: Not the rum! I'll be good.  
  
Me: That's a good pirate.  
  
I have no idea where that came from. Oh well. See you next chapter! 


	8. Don't Leave Me

CHAPTER 8: Don't Leave Me  
  
Long after Elizabeth had finally gone to bed Katherine still sat at Jack's side. His fever had risen and he raved incoherently in his sleep. Exhausted, Katherine had almost drifted off when Jack started yelling his body thrashing violently on the bed. Katherine cried out in alarm and leapt to her feet. "Jack? Jack calm down!" she cried dodging his flailing arms and legs. Within moments Will and Elizabeth burst into the room and seconds later Governor Swann joined them wigless and looking quite startled.  
  
Will and Swann grabbed the pirate's arms and legs restraining Jack so he couldn't hurt himself but it only seemed to make him more frantic. "Let me go," he roared, "I won't let you!" Suddenly Jack's tone turned pleading, "Let me go, please! I'll do anything. Barbossa . . . don't! No! Stop! Please," he whimpered pathetically.  
  
Katherine's heart broke to hear Jack sound so afraid. She pushed past Will taking Jack's chin in her hand. "No one is going to hurt you," she reassured him gently. Jack shook his head his eyes shut tightly. Katherine set her jaw. "Look at me!" Her voice was sharp and commanding.  
  
Jack's eyes snapped open in response to her command and it was clear that he was delirious with fever. Even in his fever induced delirium however he recognized the face above him. "Katherine?" he croaked. Jack's eyes darted nervously around the room, "Where am I? Where's Barbossa?" Jack looked back up at Katherine. "Katie? You're real aren't you, luv?"  
  
"That's right Jack," she murmured her voice loosing its momentary bite and becoming soothing, "Will and Elizabeth are here too. You're safe."  
  
"Will?" he echoed.  
  
Will's face floated into view. "I'm right here, Jack."  
  
Elizabeth joined him. "You're at my home," she told him, "No one will harm you."  
  
Jack whimpered pathetically. "Why won't they let me go?"  
  
"Because you were thrashing in your sleep. We didn't want you to hurt yourself," Katherine explained calmly, "But if you keep still they'll let you go."  
  
Jack nodded and Swann and Will released his limbs. Jack reached for Katherine's hand and she clasped his firmly. "Hot. My shoulder," he moaned.  
  
"I know. You've been hurt. You have a fever, Jack," she mixed some of the medicine the doctor had left with some water and held it to his lips. "Sip it slowly, darling," she instructed, "That's it."  
  
When he had finished the glass Jack subsided weakly back against the pillow keeping his grip on Katherine's hand. "Don't leave me," he whispered his eyes pleading. If Katherine left Barbossa might return.  
  
"Ssshh. I'm not going anywhere," she soothed, "Rest, Jack. I'm right here."  
  
Elizabeth and Will watched as Katherine coaxed Jack into obeying her every word using nothing more than a soothing voice and gentle hands. The two lovers shared a knowing look. Katherine Darcy was deeply in love and the trust Jack placed in her was amazing considering that Jack didn't really trust anyone completely. Not since he'd lost the Pearl all those years ago.  
  
Katherine smiled weakly at the other occupants of the room. "I believe that we shall be fine now."  
  
Will nodded, "I'm right down the hall if you require assistance."  
  
Katherine nodded absently all her attention was already focused on Jack. Will saw how Jack leaned into her touch as she brushed his hair back and smiled. The Governor ushered Will and Elizabeth from the room leaving Katherine alone with her patient.  
  
Katherine stroked Jack's damp hair trying to lull him back to sleep. She was very encouraged however that he'd woken at all delirious or not. Jack had not opened his eyes since he had collapsed. Jack tugged weakly on her hand. "What is it, Jack?"  
  
"C'mere," he whispered.  
  
"Jack-"  
  
"Please?" he looked up at her with pleading eyes. Sighing Katherine allowed him to tug her into bed with him resting her head upon his good shoulder.  
  
"Sleep now, Jack," she whispered kissing his cheek.  
  
Jack's grip tightened around her before falling back asleep. Katherine sighed and allowed the steady beating of his heart sing her to sleep.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
That's it for tonight. I'll post more soon. Remember to read and review! 


	9. He Did It

CHAPTER 9: He Did It.  
  
Elizabeth entered the room the next morning and smiled at what she saw. Katherine was curled up in Jack's arms both resting peacefully. Elizabeth walked to the bed laying a hand on Jack's brow. She smiled again. His fever was down.  
  
Sensing another's presence Katherine stirred and opened her eyes. She blushed when she saw Elizabeth smiling down at her. "Uh . . . it's not what it looks like," she sputtered pointing at Jack's sleeping form, "He did it."  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "Come on, I've got one of my dresses for you to wear and breakfast is being brought up."  
  
Katherine looked down at Jack and before she could stop herself, she placed a kiss on his forehead. Elizabeth chuckled and gestured for Katherine to hurry up. "His fever is down. He'll be just fine while you change."  
  
Katherine smiled back and climbed out of bed taking the dress from Elizabeth and disappearing behind the screen. Elizabeth then ordered her to sit and eat refusing to take no for an answer. After she had eaten breakfast Katherine returned to her chair and that was where she was when Jack opened his eyes almost two hours later.  
  
Jack lay still not sure of where he was. His memory was foggy at best. He turned his head and found Katherine sitting in a chair smiling joyfully at him. The sight of her nearly took Jack's breath away. She wore a dress the color of the sky and her strawberry locks were pulled up into a simple twist. Several unruly strands escaped to glisten in the sunlight that came from the window. She was the most beautiful thing that Jack had ever laid eyes on.  
  
Jack tried to speak but nothing came out. Katherine poured a glass of water and held it to his lips. Jack drank greedily and when the glass was empty he tried again. "Where am I, luv?" he managed his voice hoarse.  
  
"Port Royal," Katherine informed him, "Governor Swann's house to be precise."  
  
Jack started, "What the bloody hell am I doing here?"  
  
"You were shot, Jack," she replied, "Don't you remember?"  
  
Ah. That would explain why he felt so bloody awful and why his shoulder ached. Jack concentrated and found he could remember bits and pieces of the fight with Murdock and getting shot. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Anamaria, Gibbs, and I brought you here. The Governor has been so kind as to allow us to stay here."  
  
"The Governor!" he cried as her words sunk in, "If that bloody man Norrington finds out I'm here he'll hang me for sure."  
  
"He already knows you're here, Jack," she grinned wryly, "He and I have declared a truce of sorts."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Katherine turned to find Will standing in the doorway. "Jack! You're awake."  
  
Jack nodded, "Aye." But the way he was feeling he rather wished he wasn't. "I'm awake, whelp."  
  
Will smiled, "You had us worried, Jack."  
  
Jack grinned like his usual cocky self, "You forget, mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy," Will laughed, "Do you think you could eat something?"  
  
Jack nodded, "Aye. Maybe just a little."  
  
Will started walking towards the door, "I'll go tell Elizabeth that you're awake and have something brought up."  
  
Jack turned his dark eyes towards Katherine, "You look lovely, darlin'" Katherine blushed. "A sight for sore eyes." He held out a hand, "C'mere, luv."  
  
Katherine took his hand and sat down on the bed next to him. Jack looked into her eyes frowning to see how tired she looked. "When's the last time you slept?"  
  
Katherine blushed again remembering where she had slept. "I slept a little last night," she told him nervously.  
  
"And before that?" he prodded.  
  
"Not since you were hurt," she admitted.  
  
"She hasn't left your side once, Jack," Elizabeth said coming into the room beaming, "Katherine was quite persistent about it. How are you feeling?"  
  
Jack was too tired to lie, "Like 'ell, luv." He turned puppy dog eyes to Katherine, "Can I have some more water?"  
  
"Of course," Katherine filled the glass and held it to his lips, as he was too weak to hold it.  
  
When the glass had been placed back on the table Jack surprised the women by using his good arm to pull Katherine down onto the bed with him. "You've been neglecting yourself, luv," he chided gently. And she had done it out of concern for him.  
  
"I'll be fine," she insisted, "You're the one I was worried about. Really, Jack, what were you thinking?" Her blues eyes looked into his dark ones, "You should have just given me to them. It would have been better."  
  
"So they could have passed you around like a whore? So you could have been Murdock's slave?" he demanded, "No, Katherine, you deserve far better."  
  
Further argument was prevented with several arrivals. First, Elizabeth's maid brought in some soup for Jack and Katherine and then as Katherine was helping Jack to eat Norrington and Doctor Harris arrived together.  
  
Harris was extremely surprised and pleased to see that his patient was not only awake but able to eat as well. "Good heavens, I've never seen anything like it," he declared, "Eat up, boy," he told Jack, "And then we'll have a look at your wound."  
  
Jack eyed Norrington suspiciously but Norrington remained by the door for the time being. Will stood beside the Commodore watching him carefully. Harris checked the wound and turned towards Katherine with a smile, "Well, Miss Darcy, I would say that your friend is recovering nicely. His fever is almost gone and the wound shows no signs of infection. I think I can safely say that he'll live."  
  
"Thank you so much, Doctor Harris," she said sincerely, "I don't know how to thank you enough."  
  
"No thanks necessary, Miss," he smiled, "That is what I am here for. Now, I will bid you good people a good day. I shall return in two days to check on him."  
  
Elizabeth took his hand, "Thank you, Doctor. Please stop and see my father in his study before you leave."  
  
Norrington walked slowly to the bed once the doctor was gone. Jack tensed and Katherine glared at the Commodore, "Is there something we can do for you, sir? If not then Jack needs to rest."  
  
"I've only come to give a warning to Captain Sparrow," Norrington replied, "Against my better judgment I am not going to arrest you. But, if you cause any trouble while in Port Royal you will be taken straight to the gallows. Understood?"  
  
That seemed fair enough to Jack. "You have yourself a deal, Commodore."  
  
Norrington looked down at Katherine, "My men are keeping a sharp eye for Murdock's ship. He will hang for your father's murder. I promise you."  
  
"I appreciate your help, Commodore," she replied, "I look forward to it."  
  
Norrington bowed and shooting Jack one last glare turned on his heel and left the room. Elizabeth and Will discreetly followed wanting to give Jack and Katherine time to talk and to rest.  
  
Jack leaned forward hissing when his shoulder protested the movement. Katherine put a hand on his good shoulder, "Don't move too much, Jack," she scolded, "Lay back and I'll give you something for the pain."  
  
"I don't need it," Jack huffed.  
  
Katherine ignored him mixing the powder and water and handed the glass to Jack. Jack surrendered; it hurt too badly for him to argue too much and took it, his hands shaking but managed to bring the glass to his lips. He made a face, "It tastes horrible."  
  
"Don't be such a baby, Jack, besides that is how you know that a medicine is going to work."  
  
Jack pouted finishing the glass and after handing it back to her subsided onto the pillows. Jack felt sleep beckoning. He raised heavy eyes to Katherine and again saw the weariness etched onto her beautiful face. "What are you doing all the way over there, luv?" he patted the spot next to him.  
  
Katherine sat next to him and didn't resist when he pulled her against him. "You need to sleep, Katherine," he told her, "And you are not leaving this bed until you do."  
  
Little did Jack know that Katherine had no intentions of arguing, she was exhausted. Katherine snuggled against him. His body felt so right against hers. Hang propriety. Decorum could go to hell. She would just take a little nap. "So do you, Jack," she yawned.  
  
Jack chuckled sleepily. "I don't think that'll be a problem, lass," he said closing his eyes and falling instantly asleep.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Ooh another chapter! Yay! You guys have been great with the reviews. If you submit a review for this chapter I'll send Jack over to spend some uh quality time with you! The next chapter will be out in a few days. Thanks Again! 


	10. Was It Something I Said?

CHAPTER 10: Was It Something I said?  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I want to apologize for how long it's taken me to get this chapter up but I was visiting friends again and got sidetracked. I'm posting two chapters tonight to make it up to you.  
  
Jack woke up several hours later and found Katherine still asleep, her head resting against his good shoulder. Jack smiled. Poor girl was exhausted. He had seen how worry had taken the color from her usually rosy cheeks and that worry had been for him. She was his very own guardian angel it seemed. Bloody hell; why not admit it? Jack had fallen in love and he had fallen head over heels at that. It was killing him not to take her then and there. Did she feel the same? She wouldn't have stayed by his side if she hadn't would she?  
  
Jack sighed and looking down at the sleeping woman in his arms kissed her hair. Sorrow gripped his heart. It couldn't be. She was the daughter of a gentleman. He couldn't expect her to live the life of a pirate.  
  
Katherine stirred in his arms and looked up to find Jack watching her. "'ello, beautiful," he said smiling. Katherine smiled back placing a hand on his forehead. His skin was cool. His fever had broken.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" she asked.  
  
"Just a few minutes," Jack replied.  
  
Katherine sat up and her blue eyes widened as Jack struggled to do the same. "Jack! Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.  
  
"I need to get out of this bloody bed," he complained, "I can't take it any longer."  
  
Katherine bit her lip knowing that being confined to bed had to be hard for Jack who was used to open seas and the warm breezes of the Caribbean. "You're too weak," she told him flatly, "Just wait five minutes and I'll get Will to help you out onto the balcony but just for a little while. We don't need you getting sick."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to protest but Katherine pointed a finger at him, "Do as I ask or I'll have them tie you to the bed."  
  
Jack's eyes lit up and he had to bite his tongue to keep from saying how much fun that could be. Still, the look in her eyes told him that she'd carry out her threat if he didn't cooperate. " Fine. I'll sit here while you go get bloody Will." Jack smirked, "I'd fix your hair first . . . unless you want them to think I ravished you that is."  
  
Katherine blushed and her hand went to her hair. It had come loose and was hanging about her head in complete disarray. She rushed to the mirror and with a sigh pulled the pins loose allowing her hair to fall about her shoulders. She ran a brush through it before pulling the sides back and tying them in place. Though pulled back from her face on the sides her hair flowed down her back in waves stopping only when it reached her waist. As always Jack found himself entranced by it as it swayed with her movements. Jack shook himself chiding himself for wanting the impossible. He turned his thoughts back to getting out of this blasted bed. "I don't really need help you know," he tried only to fall silent under her stern gaze, "Oh all right," he muttered.  
  
Katherine smiled as he pouted and ruffled his hair. Jack glared in mock indignation as she went in search of Will. She found him in the parlor with Elizabeth. "Will," she called entering the room.  
  
Elizabeth and Will looked up startled to see that Katherine had left Jack's side. "Is something wrong?" Will asked fretfully.  
  
"No," she laughed, "Jack has insisted that he get out of bed and I told him that if he waited for me to attain your assistance that I would let him sit out on the balcony for a bit. I think he has a bit of cabin fever."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, "Must be hard for Jack to be so weak and stuck in doors."  
  
"Let's go get him before he does something completely like him," Will said heading towards the stairs.  
  
Much to their surprise Jack had kept his word and was still sitting on the bed if somewhat impatiently. Elizabeth placed a chair out on the balcony as Will carefully helped Jack from the bed. Jack was a bit humiliated by how heavily he was forced to lean upon Will but his legs wobbled horribly. If he had attempted this on his own he wouldn't have made it five feet.  
  
Jack sighed gratefully as Will lowered him in the chair and Katherine stepped up with an armful of blankets tucking them around Jack to keep him warm. "Ah," Jack grinned, "Much better."  
  
As the four looked out over Port Royal the Governor came into the room and spied them on the balcony. "I see that our patient improves," he remarked as he joined them.  
  
"Thank God," Elizabeth replied reaching out to squeeze her father's hand.  
  
"Yes, quite." The Governor cleared his throat, "Now that Mr. Sparrow is out of danger may I inquire after your future plans, Miss Darcy?"  
  
Katherine started. She hadn't thought past nursing Jack back to health. "I-I haven't really thought about it."  
  
"You are welcome to remain in my house until a suitable situation can be arranged," he offered generously, "If you wish I am sure that I can arrange a marriage for you. One of course where you will be well provided for. It is the least I can do."  
  
Katherine found herself speechless. This is just what she hadn't wanted. The Governor meant well surely but she had always desired to marry for love and her father had indulged her. Now, she had her future to think of but she couldn't bear the thought of marrying a complete stranger. "I . . .I . . ." she trailed off gripping the rail tightly.  
  
"Miss Darcy?" the Governor asked watching her worriedly, "Are you ill?"  
  
Katherine looked down at Jack and felt tears sting her eyes. She looked back up at the Governor and suddenly felt as if she couldn't breath. Though common what the Governor was proposing would cost her any hopes she had of freedom and any chance she had at love. But, what else could she do? Katherine felt herself tremble and her eyes flicked towards Jack to see him watching her worriedly and then back up to the concern face of Elizabeth's father. "I . . ." she tried again but it was hopeless, "Excuse me. I'm sorry." Katherine pushed past Will and the Governor and fled the room.  
  
"Katherine!" Jack called after her but she ignored him disappearing down the hall.  
  
Governor Swann looked at his companions. "Was it something I said?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head knowing that now they knew that Jack would live Katherine would have to choose her path. "I think that it'd be best if she was left alone for a while. She has a lot to think about." Elizabeth could only hope that Katherine's path would lead to happiness. 


	11. A Reason To Hope

CHAPTER 11: A Reason To Hope  
  
Jack was very worried when Katherine had not returned by suppertime. She had disappeared and told no one where she had gone. A maid had told them that Katherine had left the house in tears and did not stop when the maid questioned her. It would be dark soon and it was not safe for a woman to be out alone after dark. Wounded or not Jack was itching to go and look for her himself.  
  
Jack cursed his weakness that he could not go out and search for her. Will was looking and the soldiers had been told to keep an eye out for her and if found she was to be escorted back to the Governor's mansion immediately. Though Katherine had not said much about him, Robert Darcy seemed to have been a liberal man especially when it came to his daughter's happiness. Jack doubted that Katherine had ever thought about an arranged marriage. She'd lost so much and now the poor girl had been back into a corner. No wonder she had gotten so upset.  
  
It was not until an hour after dinner that Jack heard footsteps coming down the hall and Katherine Darcy stepped quietly into the room. Her blue eyes were red and puffy from crying. Katherine approached him slowly her lips trembling. Jack held his arms out to her and she went eagerly into his embrace. Jack bit back a cry of pain when she wrapped her arms around him clinging tightly. Her pain was more important than his. "Sshh, luv," he murmured, "It's all right."  
  
Katherine sobbed into his shoulder and Jack pulled away slightly tipping her chin so that she met his gaze. "Where have you been?" he scolded mildly, "We've been worried sick."  
  
"I-I went for a w-walk," she said between sobs, "I h-had to think . . . G-governor S-Swann . . . I c-can't m-marry a stranger, Jack," she cried, "I j-just can't."  
  
"Hush now, darlin," Jack soothed, "Don't cry, Katie, we'll work something out."  
  
Much to Jack's dismay Katherine showed no signs of stopping. Jack held her close and let her sob out her frustration. Katherine cried in Jack's arms for close to an hour before her breathing slowed and she cried herself to sleep in his arms. "What am I to do with ye, my sweet Katherine?" he whispered.  
  
Will turner climbed the stairs intending to check on Jack and make sure that he hadn't attempted to go and find Katherine himself. His friend would be very worried that despite their best efforts Katherine had not been found. He was quite surprise to find Jack in bed with Katherine sleeping in his arms. He could see tears that had not yet dried on her cheeks. Will walked over to the bed. "We've had the entire town searching for her! How did she get past all the soldiers?" Will grinned at the thought of Norrington's irritation when he heard that a girl had managed to evade his men. "Is she all right?" Will asked the smile fading a bit.  
  
"Physically, yes," Jack answered. He was tired but he was too worried about Katherine to sleep. "Will, I need to ask ye somethin'."  
  
Will frowned at the serious tone of Jack's voice. All mockery was gone from his expression and the mischievous light gone from the pirate's eyes. "What is it, Jack?"  
  
Jack looked up at his friend and sighed wearily. He might as well just come out with it. "I love her, Will," he admitted, "But I'm a pirate and I can't change that. It's too much a part of me. What do I do Will? What is if she doesn't feel the same? What do I do if she does?"  
  
Will had suspected that Jack had feelings for Katherine but to hear Jack admit to it so freely was surprising. "Jack," Will grinned, "The girl has been by your side day and night. Did you know that she pulled a pistol on the Commodore when he discovered that you were here and wanted to arrest you?"  
  
"She did what?!" Jack exclaimed then lowered his voice looking down to make sure he had not woken Katherine. "Was she bloody mad?"  
  
"The Commodore was rather surprised," Will told him smiling at the memory, "It was she that negotiated for Ana and Gibbs' release and your freedom."  
  
"She could have been 'urt," Jack growled, "Foolish wench! What would she have done if he 'ad called 'er bluff?"  
  
Will sobered, "Katherine would have pulled the trigger," His dark eyes met Jack's. "You didn't see her, Jack, she was hell bent on keeping you from hanging. She told Norrington that she'd be damned before she allowed him to harm you."  
  
Jack considered a moment. He made a decision. "I'm a rich man, now, Will," Jack said stroking Katherine's hair absently, "We went and took Barbossa's treasure, except for the cursed gold of course. I can give her luxury, aye, but I can't give her safety."  
  
Will understood. Jack's life was uncertain at best. He pillaged and plundered, as did any pirate even if he was kinder to his victims than most. There was the Royal Navy to consider and other pirates such as Murdock. "I think that's something you need to discuss with Katherine, Jack. It's her life and her decision. She's a strong woman if anyone could do it she could."  
  
Will sensed that Jack wished to be alone. "I'll go tell the maids to keep some food ready in case Katherine wakes up." Will turned to go but Jack's voice stopped him.  
  
"Thank ye, Will," Jack said sincerely, "For everything."  
  
Will turned back to his friend, "You're welcome, Jack. You are our friend. You can come to us whenever you want." Jack smiled almost shyly and Will turned and left shutting the door behind him. Katherine and Jack would need privacy when she awoke.  
Jack dozed lightly until movement disturbed his slumber. Jack opened his eyes to see Katherine awake and looking up at him. "Feelin' better, luv?"  
  
Katherine shrugged. Jack frowned. Katherine was going to make herself sick if she kept on like this. In the dim light of the room Jack could see the dirt that marred Katherine's creamy skin. "You don't have to marry anyone that ye don't want to," Jack told her gently, "No one is going to force you."  
  
Katherine looked up at Jack and he could see the longing there. Maybe Will had been right. She did love him. But she couldn't expect Jack to want to be tied to her apron strings. "What choice do I have, Jack?"  
  
Jack caressed her cheek with his thumb, "There's always a choice, luv." Impulsively, Jack leant down and placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips. She returned it looking disappointed when Jack pulled away all too soon.  
  
"Jack-"  
  
"Hush, sweet Katie," he commanded, "We have time to talk later, but for now ye need to take care of yerself." Jack reached out and picked up a bell that Elizabeth had left him in case he needed anything. He rung the bell and shortly one of the maids appeared.  
  
"Is there something I can get you, Mr. Sparrow. Are you feeling all right, sir?" she asked blushing when she saw Katherine still wrapped in Jack's arms on the bed.  
  
Jack chuckled at her embarrassment, "I'm fine, me dear, but if you would be so kind please prepare a bath for Miss Darcy and I believe that Mr. Turner had some food left out for her."  
  
"Yes sir," she curtseyed, "Right away. If you'll follow me, Miss."  
  
Katherine looked from the maid to Jack. Jack placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Go on, luv, I'll be here when ye get back."  
  
Katherine climbed slowly from the bed her mind in utter chaos. She followed the maid silently. In one moment Jack had turned her already tattered world completely upside down. Katherine smiled slightly. Perhaps he'd given her reason to hope.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Well that's it for a now. I should have the next chapter out again in a few days. Keep the reviews coming. Without them I couldn't do this. Thanks again for everything. 


	12. A Vile Drink And All That

CHAPTER 12: It's A Vile Drink And All That  
  
Jack dozed lightly until movement disturbed his slumber. Jack opened his eyes to see Katherine awake and looking up at him. "Feelin' better, luv?"  
  
Katherine shrugged. Jack frowned. Katherine was going to make herself sick if she kept on like this. In the dim light of the room Jack could see the dirt that marred Katherine's creamy skin. "You don't have to marry anyone that ye don't want to," Jack told her gently, "No one is going to force you. I won't let them."  
  
Katherine looked up at Jack and he could see the longing there. Maybe Will had been right. She did love him. But she couldn't expect Jack to want to be tied to her apron strings could she? Fresh tears filled her eyes at the thought. "What choice do I have, Jack?"  
  
Jack caressed her cheek with his thumb, "There's always a choice, luv." Impulsively, Jack leant down and placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips. She returned it looking disappointed when Jack pulled away all too soon.  
  
"Jack-"  
  
"Hush, sweet Katie," he commanded, "We have time to talk later, but for now ye need to take care of yerself." Jack reached out and picked up a bell that Elizabeth had left him in case he needed anything. He rung the bell and shortly one of the maids appeared.  
  
"Is there something I can get you, Mr. Sparrow. Are you feeling all right, sir?" she asked blushing when she saw Katherine still wrapped in Jack's arms on the bed.  
  
Jack chuckled at her embarrassment, "I'm fine, me dear, but if you would be so kind please prepare a bath for Miss Darcy and I believe that Mr. Turner had some food left out for her."  
  
"Yes sir," she curtseyed, "Right away. If you'll follow me, Miss."  
  
Katherine looked from the maid to Jack. Jack placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Go on, luv, I'll be here when ye get back."  
  
Katherine climbed slowly from the bed her mind in utter chaos. She followed the maid silently. In one moment Jack had turned her already tattered world completely upside down. Katherine smiled slightly. Perhaps he'd given her reason to hope.  
  
Katherine had allowed the maids to bathe her and then dress her in a nightgown and robe and then had eaten as Jack had instructed. The moment she had cleaned her plate however she was hurrying back up the stairs to Jack's room. When she entered she sighed in frustration. Jack was asleep. No, that was unfair. Jack was injured and still very weak. Katherine turned to creep from the room after all she could speak to Jack later but his voice stopped her before she'd taken three steps.  
  
"Where ye be going, luv?"  
  
Katherine turned startled to find Jack's eyes opened and locked on her. "I-I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"Aye, but now I'm awake," he patted the bed beside him, "Come here, Katie. I want to talk to ye."  
  
Katherine did as he asked her heart thudding in her chest. She was at least comforted by the fact that Jack seemed suddenly nervous as well. Jack licked his suddenly dry lips. All the words he had rehearsed were gone and forgotten in his sudden panic. Come on, Jack, he thought, out with it. "I –I've been thinking, Katherine and I want you to come with me when I leave Port Royal."  
  
Katherine's eyes widened, "Jack-"  
  
"Hear me out," he interrupted laying a finger over her velvet lips. When she nodded he continued, "I known ye've had a hard time of it lately and you won't be happy if you remain here. You've made that much perfectly clear. You have a home aboard the Pearl, Katie. You'll have to do your fair share like the rest but you'll receive your share as well."  
  
"Become a pirate?" she asked her eyes locked on his.  
  
"Aye," he nodded.  
  
Her heart was screaming for her to say yes but there was something she needed to hear from his lips first. "But why, Jack," she asked, "Why do you want me to stay with you?"  
  
Jack swallowed hard. It was now or never and he knew it. "Because I love ye, Katherine Darcy," he whispered, "With all me heart."  
  
Katherine felt the tears come again but this time they were tears of joy. "Oh, Jack," she laughed, "I love you too!"  
  
Jack grinned and leaned towards Katherine. His calloused hand reached up to cradle her cheek. "You'll come with me then?"  
  
Katherine's blue eyes shone with tears, "Yes." Jack smiled and kissed her joyfully and it was not like the gentle kiss of before. Jack kissed her passionately and forcefully his lips giving no quarter demanding her complete surrender.  
  
Katherine sighed happily and Jack took advantage slipping his tongue into her mouth. Katherine moaned threading her fingers through his hair. She allowed him to plunder her mouth as only he could and soon the only thing she was aware of was Jack's lips and hands as they moved over her skin.  
  
Commodore Norrington walked down the hall to Sparrow's room. He'd come to question Sparrow about Murdock. He nearly had a heart attack when he entered the room. "Dear Lord!" Katherine was wrapped in the pirate's arms locked in a heated kiss. Neither seemed to notice him. He cleared his throat and still they did not turn. "Excuse me," he said loudly, "If you wouldn't mind, Sparrow."  
  
The two finally broke apart. Katherine blushed hiding her face in Jack's shoulder but Jack only chuckled stroking Katherine's strawberry locks affectionately. "Can I do something for you, Commodore," he grinned, "I was rather busy."  
  
Norrington squared his shoulders; "I wanted to ask you a few questions about the pirate that murdered Mr. Darcy. I apologize for the late hour but the quicker I find that man the better.  
  
"Ask away," Jack said with a wave of his hand. After all, the scurvy dog had fired on the Black Pearl. They were a disgrace to the code.  
  
"Good. Your crewman, Mr. Gibbs, I believe said that you had never heard of Captain Murdock before. Is this true?" Norrington rolled his eyes as Jack played with a piece of Miss Darcy's hair. What did women see in him?  
  
"That's quite true," Jack replied, "And quite hard to believe as I make it a point to know every man that captains a pirate ship."  
  
Norrington was curious, "Why is that, Sparrow?"  
  
"Captain Sparrow, mate," Jack corrected then looked at the Commodore as if he were an imbecile, "Professional interest, mate. In my line of business a man needs to know who might run into."  
  
"I see. What was the name of his ship?"  
  
"The Bloody Sword," Katherine replied with a shudder.  
  
Norrington arched an eyebrow, "With all due respect, Miss Darcy, Captain Sparrow can answer my questions on his own. He doesn't need a woman to do it for him. "  
  
Katherine flushed and Jack glared at the Commodore, "Watch your tongue, Commodore. That wasn't very nice."  
  
The Commodore's eyes narrowed. "Miss Darcy, could you leave us, please. I wish to have a private word with Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Commodore," she protested but Jack squeezed her hand.  
  
"It's all right, luv."  
  
Katherine nodded and stood. She started towards the door but paused when she reached Norrington. "Remember that Jack is still ill," she warned pointing a finger at his nose, "If I find one hair out of place, Commodore, there will be hell to pay." With that she smiled over her shoulder at Jack and swept out of the room.  
  
Jack chuckled, "What can I say, mate? She's rather protective."  
  
"That is the very subject I wish to speak to you about," Norrington came to stand by the bed, "What exactly are your intentions towards Miss Darcy?"  
  
Jack eyed the Commodore warily. "I fail to see how that concerns ye."  
  
"Miss Darcy, though a bit stubborn, is a fine woman. She has shown remarkable courage." Norrington smirked, "Damn fool woman even pulled a pistol on me," Norrington raised his eyebrows, "I'd hate to think even a scoundrel such as you would use her as a means towards your own ends."  
  
"I don't like ye stickin' your nose into me affairs, Norrington," he growled, "Have a care."  
  
"Are you threatening me, Sparrow?" the Commodore growled back, "I could have you thrown in jail. A woman like her is too good for the likes of you. Poor girl doesn't realize all she is to you is a cheap thrill and a good time."  
  
Something in Jack snapped. He dived from the bed his fist connecting with the Commodore's jaw. "Keep your filthy mouth shut!" Jack roared grabbing Norrington by the shirt and heaving him out into the hall.  
  
Elizabeth and Katherine who had been drawn by the shouting let out a startled shriek as Norrington practically flew from Jack's room landing in a rather undignified heap against the opposite wall. They were even more startled when Jack emerged as well. He stood over Norrington his face a mask of fury. "Katherine is not a cheap thrill and if ye ever speak of her as such again I'll kill ye. And that's not a threat . . . it'd be a promise."  
  
Jack staggered then paled as his anger receded and he slumped against the wall and slid to the floor sweating profusely. Katherine ran to his side kneeling beside him. She checked the wound. It was bleeding again. Furious. she stood and whirled to face the Commodore who had just made it to his feet. She slapped him hard enough to turn him around and his hand when to his cheek. Jack winced at the sharp sound of the impact of her small hand against the Commodore's cheek. "Get out of this bloody house!" she hissed.  
  
Norrington looked towards Elizabeth but she shook her head clearly disappointed with him. "I think it's best that you leave, Commodore. I can't believe that you would behave like this in my father's home," she said coldly turning her back on him. Having no choice he stomped down the stairs.  
  
Elizabeth joined Katherine at Jack's side. Jack was conscious but his teeth were clenched in pain. "I'm all right," he said hoarsely.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at him and shook her head, "You've reopened the wound. We need Doctor Harris. But, first we must get you back to bed," she climbed to her feet. "Stay with him, Katherine. My father and Will were taking a walk in the garden. I'll get them to lift him."  
  
"I don't need help," Jack protested weakly.  
  
"Hush, Jack," Katherine told him with a smile, "They're your friends. You don't have to put on such an act for them."  
  
Jack pouted but subsided in too much pain to resist. He didn't know how he'd made it this far but he'd been so angry with Norrington that he hadn't even felt the pain or the weakness until he'd vented some of that anger. Now that it was over though he felt bloody awful.  
  
Katherine smoothed Jack's hair back from his face. "You shouldn't have gotten out of bed, Jack," she told him softly.  
  
Jack looked up at her, "I couldn't let him say those things." Jack took her hand, "No matter what other people think. I really do love you, Katie. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."  
  
"Hush, Jack," she leaned to down to kiss him, "I trust you."  
  
The moment was interrupted when Elizabeth ran back up the stairs with Will and her father on her heels. Will crouched next to Jack. "Are you all right? We sent a servant for the doctor."  
  
"I'll be fine, lad," Jack assured him though he was beginning to feel lightheaded.  
  
"Governor, help me get him back to bed," Will said getting on the injured side of Jack and motioning for Swann to get on the other. Gently as possible they lifted Jack but Jack was unable to suppress a cry of pain and Katherine wrung her hands unable to bear that Jack should suffer more. By the time they got him to the bed Jack was shaking.  
  
Elizabeth disappeared and then appeared a few minutes later with a bottle of rum. She held it to Jack's lips, "Drink this, Jack. It'll help with the pain."  
  
Jack took a long draught and then sat back, "I thought ye hated rum. It's a vile drink and all that."  
  
Elizabeth smiled remembering their time on the island, "Yes, but it does have its uses." She held the bottle to his lips again and Jack drank gratefully.  
  
Katherine busied herself bathing the sweat from Jack's face and neck and doing her best to stop the bleeding. Thankfully only the entrance wound had reopened. She breathed a sigh of relief when Doctor Harris arrived and stepped back to allow him to check the wound. "It's not too bad. Miss Darcy has managed to stop most of the bleeding. Very good." Doctor Harris tended to Jack's wound and Jack was very glad for the rum that he had drank. Finally the Doctor finished and stepped back. "Now I don't want you doing anything else foolish," he told Jack, "The maid told me what happened. Utter foolishness it was."  
  
Jack sighed feeling like a scolded child. Doctor Harris addressed Katherine, "Now, Miss Darcy, keep him still if you have to tie him to the bed."  
  
"I will, Doctor," she replied sitting down next to Jack. "Don't worry about that. And Commodore Norrington isn't coming anywhere near this room until I say so."  
  
The Governor frowned, "Miss Darcy, I understand your feelings but-"  
  
"No buts, Governor," she cut him off, "I warned Norrington and look what happened. He is absolutely forbidden to come anywhere near Jack until I deem him well enough."  
  
The Governor gaped in shock. "This is my house, young lady!"  
  
"Then we'll leave it," Katherine snapped, "Commodore Norrington is not coming near Jack until I say so."  
  
Elizabeth stepped in before tempers could run too high, "That's not necessary, Katherine. You and Jack are going to remain right where you are." She turned towards her father, "Father, Jack is never going to get well if the Commodore is upsetting him. Now, I don't suggest that we ban him from our house, just this room."  
  
"Miss Darcy and your daughter are quite right," Doctor Harris chimed in, "Another incident like this is most inadvisable."  
  
Swann sighed. "Very well."  
  
"Good then," Doctor Harris approved mixing the powder and water, "Now, drink this and get some rest. Doctor's orders."  
  
Jack took the glass and drained it making a face as he handed it back. "Bloody awful stuff."  
  
The doctor smiled, "Well, I will bid you goodnight and as always call on me if you need me."  
  
Will smiled, "Thank you, Doctor Harris. Allow me to show you out." Will lead the doctor from the room silently deciding that he would pay the Commodore a little visit the next morning.  
  
As soon as Elizabeth and her father had gone Katherine tucked the covers securely around Jack. "Sleep, darling," she said seeing that the powder was taking effect.  
  
Jack grinned back sleepily, "Not without you, luv." He held out his good arm for her. Katherine smiled and climbed into bed and curled up against Jack's good side and the two drifted quickly off to sleep.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
There's another one for you guys. I've gotten such wonderful reviews that I posted a long chapter this time. Well, I hope you enjoy. As always . . . R&R. 


	13. Take Her Shopping

CHAPTER 13: Take Her Shopping!  
  
Katherine yawned and stretched languidly and then snuggled back into her pillow or more accurately, Jack. His soft chuckle brought a contented smile to her lips.  
  
"Morning, luv," he chuckled kissing her hair.  
  
She opened her eyes and tilted her face up for a proper kiss. Jack gladly obliged. "Good morning," she returned when they parted. She sighed happily. What she wouldn't give to wake up every morning wrapped in Jack's arms for the rest of her life. As much as she wanted to remain in bed Jack needed to eat. Reluctantly Katherine sat up, "I should see about getting you some breakfast," she said climbing from the bed and pulling on her robe.  
  
"Can ye open the windows 'fore ye leave, luv?" Jack asked almost  
pleadingly.  
  
"Of course," Katherine said doing as he had asked.  
  
Jack visibly relaxed. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Now stay put," she ordered, "I'll be right back."  
  
Only a few minutes later Elizabeth walked through the door, which Katie had left open. "Good morning, Jack," she said brightly.  
  
"Morning, lass," Jack beckoned her closer, "I need ye to do me a favor." When Elizabeth gave him a suspicious look he elaborated, "Get Katherine out of the house. She's looked after me day and night and it's not healthy. Take her shopping or something. Women like that don't they?"  
  
Elizabeth smirked, "Yes, Jack, women like to shop."  
  
"Good. Now," he continued, "Did Gibbs send me affects along with me?"  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth went to the dresser and opened the top drawer. She pulled out his belt, sword, pistol, and coat.  
  
"Bring me my coat," he said. Taking it from her he dug into a pocket and pulled out a large purse and opened it. Elizabeth gasped. It was filled with gold coins. "I'm a rich man now, Elizabeth," Jack told her, "If I weren't a pirate I might even be decent enough to have tea with. Barbossa's treasure didn't go to waste. We went after it and took it all. Except for the cursed treasure of course." He placed the purse in Elizabeth's hands. "Buy her some pretty dresses. Whatever she wants."  
  
Elizabeth smiled knowingly. "I'm going to miss both of you when you return to the Black Pearl," she told him slyly.  
  
Jack blushed. "You're a smart woman, Elizabeth," he said reminding them both of their conversation aboard the Dauntless, "But, aye, I've already asked her to come with me and she is agreed."  
  
"I'm happy for you, Jack," Elizabeth told him sincerely. She sobered, "And I must apologize for the Commodore's behavior last night."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Not your fault and he did have Katherine's best interests at heart."  
  
Even though Jack merely shrugged it off Elizabeth could see that something was bothering him. Before she could nag it out of him Katherine returned with their breakfast. "Hello, Elizabeth," Katherine greeted cheerfully placing the tray on the table by Jack's bed.  
  
Elizabeth smiled back. Katherine was nearly floating in her happiness. The three chatted pleasantly while Jack and Katherine ate. Trying to sound casual Elizabeth said, "I was planning on going shopping today. You should join me, Katherine."  
  
Katherine bit her lip and Jack could see that she was dying to go but worried about him. "Go," he said, "You've been cooped up too long. Go and have fun."  
  
She frowned, "I don't have any money," she said sadly.  
  
"I've already seen that ye have the necessary funds," Jack told her, "Elizabeth will tell you once you leave. Now off with ye."  
  
"I've been set up!" Katherine grinned down at Jack and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you," she said before grabbing Elizabeth by the hand and dragging the woman from the room.  
  
Pleased with himself Jack leaned back then wondered, "Where is Will?"  
  
Will Turner knocked on Commodore Norrington's door. "Enter," the familiar voice called.  
  
Will opened the door and entered satisfied to see the surprised look on the Commodore's face. "Mr. Turner," he said recovering "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"You can explain to me just what the hell you were doing last night," Will demanded angrily.  
  
"My duty, Mr. Turner," he answer calmly.  
  
Will glared, "It is not your duty to provoke an injured man!"  
  
"Miss Darcy is too good for him," Norrington stated coldly, "He'll ruin her good name and she'll have no where to go to after he's gotten what he's after."  
  
"Jack loves her," Will told him, "He's already proven that he'd die for her. What more do you want?"  
  
"He's a pirate," Norrington snapped, "The only things Jack Sparrow loves is himself and treasure."  
  
"You're wrong," Will declared, "Jack's a good man. He saved my life and Elizabeth's."  
  
"And that is why he is not dangling at the end of a rope," Norrington replied sharply loosing his patience, "Now if there's nothing else I have important matters to attend to."  
  
"Fine," Will growled, "But stay away from Jack and Katherine," he warned before striding to the door and slamming it behind him.  
  
Will was still furious when he returned to the governor's manner. Taking a deep breath he decided to pay Jack a visit. He found Jack in bed staring thoughtfully out the window. Jack turned his head at the sound of Will's footsteps. "Ah. William, there you are. Where have ye been, lad?"  
  
"Where are Elizabeth and Katherine?" Will asked sidestepping the question.  
  
"I sent them shopping," Jack replied, "Now are ye goin' to tell me where you've been or do I have to guess?"  
  
Will sighed. He should have known Jack would have noticed that he hadn't answered. "I paid the Commodore a visit."  
  
"Did ye now?" Jack stroked his beard, "What was the occasion, mate?"  
  
"I wanted an explanation for his behavior last night," Will admitted, "He's convinced that you are going to toss Katherine away like garbage."  
  
"Ah." Jack looked down at the sheets then back up at Will, "Do you believe him?"  
  
The question surprised Will, "No," he assured his friend, "I know how much you love her."  
  
Jack nodded and then looked at Will a determined look in his eyes. "Norrington was right about one thing. Katherine deserves to keep her honor in tact. She jumped overboard because her virtue meant so much to her. The only way to do that is to marry her."  
  
Will nearly choked. "M-marry her? Jack, are you serious?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Aye. It's what she deserves. She has given me so much the least I can give her is me name for what it's worth."  
  
"Did you ask her?" Will asked wide-eyed.  
  
"No," Jack shook his head, "And I'd like to make this our secret until I'm healed and can ask her proper."  
  
Will smiled mischievously, "Why, Captain Sparrow, I believe you've gone soft!"  
  
"Shut up," Jack glared. "Bloody Eunuch."  
  
Taking pity on an obviously uncomfortable Jack Sparrow Will changed the subject. "How about I have the maids prepare you a bath?"  
  
Jack grinned at the thought. "That would be bloody marvelous," he said pressing his hands together and bowing his head.  
  
Will nodded. "I'll find one of the servants."  
  
"Not necessary, William," Jack grinned picking up a bell and ringing it. "Lizzy gave it to me," he explained.  
  
Will groaned. Elizabeth had created a monster. Several moments later a middle aged woman appeared and curtseyed.  
  
"Louise," Will said, "Please, prepare a bath for Jack."  
  
"Right away, Mr. Turner," Louise curtseyed again and left.  
  
Will turned to Jack. "If I help you to the bathroom will you be all right?"  
  
"Just get me there and I'll handle the rest."  
  
"Fine. I'll let you borrow some of my clothes. I'll be right back," Will left and headed several doors down to the room the governor had given him for the duration of Jack's visit. He retrieved a shirt and trousers for Jack and took them to the bathroom where Louise and several other maids were busy filling the tub.  
  
"It'll be ready in a moment, sir," Louise said dumping in another bucket of water.  
  
"Thank you, I'll fetch Jack."  
  
Will returned to Jack's room. "Ready?"  
  
"Aye." With Will's assistance Jack stood up and walked the short distance to the bathroom. Once there Will helped Jack remove his bandage. Then Jack slipped out of his trousers and climbed into the tub. Jack sighed as the water worked its magic on his muscles. Jack began to wash himself first his body and then his hair. When he was ready Will poured another bucket of water over him to rinse his hair.  
  
Jack stood and Will handed him a towel. When Jack was again dressed Will helped him back to bed. Jack couldn't believe how tired the simple act of bathing had made him. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. 


	14. Honor Amongst Thieves After All

CHAPTER 14: Honor Among Thieves After All  
  
Katherine and Elizabeth returned shortly after lunch and with them came many boxes. Katherine and several of the servants carried her purchases upstairs to Jack's room while Elizabeth went to hers. She smiled at Jack's sleeping form.  
  
"Just put them down by the door, please," she told the servants in a hushed voice, "That will be all, thank you."  
  
As quietly as possible Katherine put away the dresses she had purchased along with various other items she had acquired in town. She could have had the maids do it of course but she didn't mind and also didn't want to disturb Jack. Reaching into her new satchel she pulled out Jack's still mostly full purse and placed it in his coat pocket. When she had finished she went out on the balcony that over-looked Port Royal and the Caribbean.  
  
Katherine smiled as she breathed in the ocean air. It was incredible how much had happened. When her father was murdered Katherine had been sure that her life was over. When she had been ready to give up Jack had given new meaning to her life. Though her heart still ached from her loss Jack was what kept her going. Who would have thought that a pirate ship would become her home and the captain of the infamous Black Pearl would be the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Was that fair? Could she expect him to give up even that much of his freedom? No. He loved her, yes, but being in love and being married were two entirely different things. Could she give herself to him, really surrender to him without that formal bond? Jack would never go for it. He had asked her to come with him and she would have to be content with that somehow. Katherine believed that he loved her but she could never replace the Black Pearl in his heart. Could she?  
  
Jack opened his eyes and felt stronger than he had since he had been shot. He turned his head and sucked in a breath. Katherine stood on the balcony dressed in a white dress with gold embroidery. The sun reflected off her hair making it shimmer like a flame as she stood gazing out over Port Royal and the Caribbean. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Jack could admit it now. He'd been lost since the moment he'd laid eyes on her. Katie's blue eyes had captured him the moment that they had fluttered open after he had rescued her. She had changed him and changed him quickly. A month ago he would have laughed if anyone had told him that he could feel this way about someone. Jack had been in love before but that was long ago when he was a lad. And though he had loved that girl of long ago he had never worshipped her as he did Katherine Darcy. She was his goddess. Unable to resist Jack crawled quietly from the bed and walked stiffly to the balcony.  
  
Katherine jumped when an arm wrapped itself around her waist. She turned. "Jack! You shouldn't be out of bed!"  
  
Jack laid a finger over her lips. "Hush," he told her sitting in the chair they had set out for him. With his good arm he pulled her onto his lap. He cupped her chin and kissed her gently. "You look beautiful," he told her, "That dress becomes ye."  
  
Katherine blushed, "Elizabeth insisted I buy it and wear it home. I told her it was too much."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Lizzy did what I told her to do."  
  
Katherine smiled. Elizabeth had told her that Jack was paying for her shopping spree. "I put the rest back in your coat." She paused, "You didn't have to."  
  
"I wanted to," he replied, "You deserve beautiful things."  
  
Katherine blushed again but smiled brightly. Jack made her feel like a precious jewel. "I picked up a few things for you too."  
  
Jack arched an eyebrow. "Really. And what would that be?"  
  
"I got you a couple of shirts and two pairs of trousers," she said, "I thought you might like some clean clothes that were your own."  
  
Jack looked down at his borrowed clothing. "That I would," he said laughing ruefully, "William's tastes do not match me own." Katherine joined in his laughter and leaned back in Jack's arms.  
  
Commodore Norrington paused outside the door of the Swann estate. He couldn't quite believe what he was about to do.  
  
Will Turner's angry words had nagged him all morning. Jack Sparrow was a pirate but Turner was right in several ways. For, in his twisted way Sparrow was an honorable man and, he thought with a smirk, a worthy adversary. Sparrow had saved the lives of Miss Swann, Will Turner, and now Miss Darcy. The man did have a code of honor even if it wasn't the law of the British Crown. Lastly, Sparrow was in fact injured and he'd had no right to provoke the pirate in such a manner. It was beneath him as a gentleman. And so, as much as it pained him to do so, he'd come to apologize. With that resolution in mind he knocked on the door.  
  
The butler opened the door an bowed, "Good day, sir," he said, "Come in."  
  
"Please inform Jack Sparrow that I would like to speak to him." Norrington paused and continued through clenched teeth, "Make sure Captain Sparrow understands that this is a request."  
  
The butler frowned but nodded. It was not his place to question the Commodore. "Yes, sir."  
  
The butler climbed the stairs and knocked on the door of Sparrow's room though it was open. Katherine turned in Jack's lap and smiled at the butler. "What is it, Henry?"  
  
"The Commodore is here, Miss. He wishes a word with Captain Sparrow."  
  
"How dare he?" she hissed, "I told him-"Jack squeezed her hand.  
  
"Easy, luv," he soothed.  
  
Henry cleared his throat. "He told me to make sure the Captain understood that this is a request."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows. "Did he now?" He smirked at Katherine. "The mighty Commodore is make requests of pirates," Jack turned his grin on the butler, "By all means show him in."  
  
Henry bowed and left and Katherine started to stand but Jack tugged her back down. "You're fine right where you are, luv."  
  
Katherine put a hand on a slender hip. "Jack Sparrow! Are you trying to annoy the Commodore by having me sitting on your lap, which is most improper I might add, when he enters the room?"  
  
Jack grinned. "Yes."  
  
Katherine smiled back wickedly. "Just asking." Katherine leaned back upon Jack's good shoulder and kissed him sweetly.  
  
Norrington suppressed a groan when he entered Sparrow's bedroom to find the pirate and Miss Darcy kissing again. Patience, he told himself, walking towards the balcony and stopping less than five feet from them. The Commodore cleared his throat.  
  
The couple parted and Jack grinned mockingly up at Norrington. "Commodore! How wonderful it is to see you. To what do I owe this great honor?"  
  
It pleased Jack immensely to see the irritated look in Norrington's eyes. The man was such a stick. There were few things that Jack enjoyed more than an opportunity to rile the man. Jack was surprised when the Commodore merely took a deep breath squared his shoulders and calmly replied, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night."  
  
"Apologize?" Jack repeated slowly.  
  
Norrington looked towards the ceiling as if asking for strength and pressed on. "Yes, my actions and words were uncalled for. It was beneath me to provoke you in such a manner."  
  
"So ye take back all the things you said?" Jack asked playing idly with Katherine's hair.  
  
Norrington smiled and Jack was surprised to see that it was sincere, "All save that I still believe that she is too fine a woman for a pirate."  
  
Katherine glanced at Jack and was surprised when he merely chuckled. "You're probably right about that, mate."  
  
Though she was still a bit peeved at the Commodore Katherine couldn't keep herself from asking the question that had occupied her mind since the Commodore had arrived. "Have you had any luck finding Captain Murdock?" she asked picking at the skirts of her dress.  
  
"No," he told her regretfully, "I have my ships scouring the Caribbean but none have spotted him as of yet."  
  
"Tis no wonder," Jack said, "His ship took a lot of damage during our little fray. He probably stopped somewhere to make repairs."  
  
"Do you have any guesses as to where Murdock would go?" Norrington asked tilting his head.  
  
Jack shook his head, "Sorry, mate. Even if I did I couldn't tell ye."  
  
Norrington grinned, "So, there is honor amongst thieves after all." Jack didn't answer but the two men had an understanding. If Jack gave Norrington that information then the Navy would then know the safe ports of all the pirates that sailed these waters. Jack wouldn't betray his fellow pirates and the Commodore wouldn't ask him to. Norrington inclined his head, "Well, I have duties to attend to. I will let you know if we find Murdock."  
  
Katherine nodded, "Thank you, Commodore."  
  
Jack watched the Commodore's back as he left. "That was interesting."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter I hope you guys aren't getting bored with it? I don't want anyone to think that I'm a Norrington hater far from it. He's a fine man but he needs to loosen up a bit. He has a dry but amusing sense of humor and I think if it wasn't but for the fact that Jack is a pirate that they'd get along wonderfully.  
  
Anyway I won't be updating for a week probably because my brother and my sister-in-law are on vacation so I am house/dog sitting for the week and I'll be staying there. I promise that as soon as I get back though I'll put up the next chapter. We're a little over half way and I know there hasn't been as much action but that will pick up eventually. Please read and review I really do appreciate your comments. Thanks again to those that have. Enjoy! 


	15. I've Chosen My Path

CHAPTER 15: I've Chosen My Path  
  
A few days later, and not a moment too soon in Jack's opinion, Jack was well enough to be allowed to leave his bedroom at last. Much to the Governor's dismay, by lunch Jack pranced merrily around the mansion at will often helping himself to Swann's extensive supply of alcohol.  
  
"Elizabeth," the Governor complained after having seen Jack chugging his best bottle of wine, "Must we really give this ruffian free reign of our home?" The Governor swept his eyes around the parlor mentally making sure that nothing was missing.  
  
"Father!" Elizabeth admonished, "We can't keep him caged like an animal. Besides," she continued, "Jack's given his word that he'll obey the law while in Port Royal."  
  
"All well and good if you trust the word of a pirate," Swann snorted with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"We won't burden you much longer, Governor."  
  
Elizabeth and her father turned to see Katherine standing in the doorway of the Parlor. Katherine was dressed in a gown the color of the Caribbean waters and her skirts swished about her feet, as she seemed to glide into the room. "In a few more days Jack will be well enough to send word to his crew and then we'll be gone as soon as they arrive," Katherine said stopping before them.  
  
Swann had the grace to look embarrassed, "Forgive me, Miss Darcy, it is just difficult for me to trust a pirate."  
  
Katherine smiled, "Jack is not your typical pirate," Her smiled faded, "Perhaps at any other time you'd be right but this is the one house and family that Jack would never harm. Will and Elizabeth mean too much to him for that."  
  
"That may be," the Governor allowed, "But you'll be much better off once he's out of your life."  
  
Elizabeth tensed and Katherine shook her head gently, "Jack is my life now, sir. When he leaves Port Royal I'll go with him."  
  
"Miss Darcy!" Swann was appalled, "You are a lady! What you are suggesting is completely inappropriate. Piracy is not the life that your father raised you for. It is simply not done!"  
  
Katherine flinched at the mention of her father but forced her chin up. "True this is not what my father intended but I will not remain here to be married off to a man I do not love. No matter how rich or handsome the man you would choose for me would be, I would not love him. I love Jack Sparrow. I belong with him," Katherine paused then continued in her soft but firm voice, "I appreciate your concern, Governor, but I've chosen my path."  
  
The Governor sighed. "I pray it does not end at the gallows." With that the Governor left the room in defeat.  
  
Elizabeth found her voice, "I'm sorry, Katherine."  
  
Katherine shook her head. "There's nothing to be sorry for. If I were in his position I'd probably say the same thing. I'd better go see what Jack is up to," she murmured before quickly fleeing the room.  
  
As Katherine searched the hall for Jack her thoughts were fixed firmly on her father. Robert Darcy had been a good man and an even better father. Every since Katherine's mother had died her father had been the center of her life. He had been her rock. Katherine stopped and stared out the windows that overlooked the Swann's garden. As hard as she fought them the tears came. When Jack was hurt she had pushed aside her pain but now the Governor's reference to her father brought it all back. Katherine bowed her head and let the tears come.  
  
Jack swayed happily through the Governor's home with a bottle of his cherished rum in hand. His good mood increased when he saw Katherine standing at the door to the garden but said good mood evaporated when he realized that Katherine was crying. Her small shoulders shook with her silent sobs. Setting the bottle of rum down on a nearby table Jack went to her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Katherine said nothing but leaned into him grateful for his strength. "What is it, luv?" he whispered his lips brushing against her ear.  
  
"I miss him, Jack," she whispered back, "I never even got to say goodbye."  
  
Jack had been wondering when it would all catch up to her. After her initial tears aboard the ship Katherine had put on a brave smile and done her best to push her pain to the side. Jack knew that she had repressed those feelings even more when he had been injured. Katherine had placed him above herself. It seemed that things had finally calmed enough that Katherine was ready to deal with her pain or perhaps she simply couldn't keep it locked away in the back of her mind any longer. Wordlessly Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders and opening the door led her out into the garden.  
  
They walked until they reached one of the numerous stone benches and Jack sat down pulling her down next to him. "Tell me about them," Jack said, "Tell me about your mother and your father."  
  
Katherine looked up at him in shock and then gave a sad smile. "My mother's name was Alexandra and she was so beautiful. She had wavy red hair and deep green eyes. Her skin was like porcelain. My mother had the kindest smile I've ever seen. She would sit and let me brush her long hair for as long as I wanted. She would tell me a story every night before bed. It was always she who tucked me in. Never the servants." More tears fell, "When I was ten she fell ill with fever and never got better. My father and I were both at her side when she died. I had never seen my father cry before . . ." Katherine trailed off and Jack leaned down to kiss her forehead tenderly.  
  
"Tell me about your father, Katie." He murmured knowing that she needed to get through this.  
  
Another sad smile and she wiped the tears from her eyes and continued. "I may have my mother's hair but I have my father's eyes. He was a handsome man and completely devoted to my mother. After her death he made me the recipient of all that devotion. I wanted for nothing. When I was twelve I told him that I wanted to learn to use a sword and he got me the best instructor in England. When I got older he never tried to pressure me into marriage. Father had married Mother for love and he understood my desire to do the same. I was very lucky to have such an indulgent father. I went everywhere with him. When he was appointed as the Governor's aide he told me that I would love the Caribbean and that I would find the man of my dreams in Port Royal." Katherine leaned into Jack and when she spoke her voice was barely above a whisper, "When Murdock attacked our ship Father told me to hide in our cabin. He told me that everything would be all right then he went back up to the deck to fight. It was the last time I saw him alive."  
  
Katherine looked up and smiled at Jack through her tears, "My father would have liked you, Jack. I-I think that in time he would have given us his blessing.'  
  
Jack smiled gently, "I don't know about that, luv. I am a pirate after all."  
  
Katherine ran a hand over his cheek, "True. He wouldn't have liked that. But all he would have cared about in the end was that you made me happy. And you do. I just wish you could have met him."  
  
Katherine stood suddenly and walked several feet before stopping her head bowed and her fist clenched. "Because of Murdock I c-can't even give my father a proper burial!" she raged her grief turned suddenly to anger, "I can't even say goodbye to him. Th-there's nothing left of him. It's not fair!" she yelled turning to Jack, "He was all I had! Why him?! Why did they have to kill him?! It's not fair!" Katherine sank wearily to the ground sobbing so hard that she could no longer stand.  
  
Jack went to Katherine kneeling down before her and pulled her into his arms. "That's it, sweetheart," he said rocking her, "Let it go. It's time that you faced this, luv. You've been worrying about everyone else but yourself. It's time that you let yourself heal."  
  
"I never got to say goodbye," she repeated between sobs, "I never even got to say goodbye."  
  
Jack pulled back so that he looked into her bloodshot eyes, "You're father loved you, Katherine and I'm sure he knew that you loved him. He's in a better place now, lass. I know that that doesn't make it hurt any less but people like Murdock can never hurt him again."  
  
Katherine's eyes hardened and it broke Jack's heart to see the haunted look in them. "I won't rest until Murdock pays for what he's done. I swear that I'll see him dead for what he's done."  
  
Jack shook his head pushing her head down to his shoulder, "Hush now, Katie. We can worry about Murdock later. Just worry about yourself for now." After several silent minutes had gone by Jack stood pulling Katherine with him. "Let's get you to bed. You need to rest."  
  
Katherine nodded and allowed him to lead her back into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. Katherine climbed into the bed and Jack lay down next her pulling her into his arms then pulling the sheet over them both. Jack leaned over her to kiss the tears on her cheeks, "Close your eyes, darling," he whispered, "I'm right here. Rest."  
  
Exhausted by her tears, Katherine closed her eyes and after a few minutes her breaths became deep and even and she slept feeling secure in Jack's embrace.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
It's coming close the end here, mates. There are only a few more chapters to go before this tale is complete. I've already started drafting a sequel and there are probably three or four chapters left in this story. As always I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter and ask again humbly for you to read and review this chapter. Another chapter will be coming soon. 


	16. Stubborn Man!

CHAPTER 16: Stubborn Man  
  
Jack lay on his side looking down at Katherine as she slept fitfully in his arms. It had hurt him to see how much she truly suffered. She had born so much when he'd been injured. Katherine Darcy was the most unselfish person Jack had ever met.  
  
Jack looked up at the sound of footsteps in time to see Will enter the room smiling. "I wondered where you'd disappeared to."  
  
Jack made a shushing motion with his hand gesturing with his head towards the sleeping woman. "Keep it down, mate. You'll wake her."  
  
Will's brow furrowed in confusion at the worried look in Jack's eyes. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Jack sighed, "Nothin' that wasn't wrong already."  
  
Will tilted his head, "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's caught up to her. Her father's death I mean." Jack shook his head, "I don't know how she's managed this long. Aside from when she first woke up she really hasn't grieved. It was only a matter of time."  
  
Will could see how worried Jack was though he tried his best not to show it. "Katherine is a strong woman, Jack," Will grinned, "She may have been raised a lady, but, I think she just might be a pirate at heart."  
  
Jack looked up at his friend, "I sent word to the Pearl today," he said, "It's time that I returned to her. I think that it's best for Katherine."  
  
Will was sorry to hear that his friend would leave them soon, "How long until they get here?"  
  
Jack shrugged, "A week. Maybe less. Depends on how far away they are. They won't be too far but just far enough to stay away from the Navy ships."  
  
"What of our earlier conversation?" Will wondered, "The question you wanted to ask?"  
  
"It will be done before we leave Port Royal." Jack shook his head, "I had a mind to do it today but now it seems that this is not the opportune moment."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when Katherine stirred in Jack's arms and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Jack for a moment confused and then her eyes became dim as her memory returned. Slowly, she turned her head to find Will standing only a few feet from the bed. "Hello, Will," she said softly.  
  
"Katherine," he returned uncomfortably. Katherine's eyes had frightened him. The light had faded from her usually sparkling eyes and all that could be seen in them was anguish.  
  
Katherine sat up her movements stiff. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost four o'clock," Will answered noticing that Jack was studying the girl with growing alarm. Will could understand why. Her skin was pale and every so often she let out a little shudder. "I know you were going to join us downstairs tonight, Jack, but if Katherine isn't feeling well I can have your meals brought up."  
  
"Thanks, mate, but we'll be down," Jack said firmly.  
  
Will nodded and began backing from the room. "Dinner will be served at six o'clock."  
  
Jack nodded his understanding and watched as Will quickly left the room. Couldn't blame him really. The way that Katherine stared blankly at the opposite wall was quite unnerving. Katherine had been so strong when Jack had needed her and he'd be damned if he let her break now.  
  
Katherine looked up at Jack her eyes sad. "I don't feel like eating tonight."  
  
"Sorry, luv," Jack replied, "But you're going to eat and you'll be doing it downstairs."  
  
Katherine pulled away angrily. "I'm not a child, Jack. Don't tell me what to do."  
  
Jack frowned; hurt, if not a bit glad to see some fire in her eyes even if it was directed at him. "I only want what's best for ye, Katie," he said softly, "You need to eat and the last thing you need is to be alone."  
  
Jack was right and she knew it. Katherine took his hand and brought it to her lips. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I guess everything is finally sinking in. And the Governor-"she broke off not wanting to make Jack angry at their well meaning and generous host.  
  
"What about him?" Jack demanded. When she didn't answer Jack took her chin in his hand, "Answer my question, Katie. What has Governor Swann said?"  
  
"Nothing really," Katie shrugged, "He just keeps harping on how I am a lady and what my father intended and did not intend for me."  
  
Jack swallowed the temptation to strangle their host. The man meant well in his own overly stuffy aristocratic way but Katherine did not need to be reminded of what she had lost. Jack was suddenly afraid. What if Katherine agreed with Swann? "H-how do you feel about it?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Katherine stared at him confused before understanding passed over her features. She took his face in her hands. "To hell with being a lady. It's you I love and you that I want to be with. Nothing will change that." Her eyes flashed momentarily.  
  
Jack was encouraged by the spark in her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her tenderly. "I love you too," he whispered against her lips, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost ye." Jack pulled back and climbed from the bed tugging Katherine along with him. His eyes flashed mischievously. "Come on, luv, Let's go admire Governor Swann's lovely home."  
  
Katherine shook a finger at him. "Jack! You promised!"  
  
Jack grinned roguishly, "That I did. Pity. But that doesn't mean that I can't look." Jack intended to keep Katherine distracted and if he had to ruffles Swann's feathers a bit to do so . . . well then so be it.  
  
Katherine managed an affectionate smiled and allowed Jack to pull her up. She smoothed her hair and soothed the wrinkles from her skirt.  
  
Jack held her hand as they walked through the halls of the mansion. Jack stopped often to admire a rare vase or expensive painting. Katherine was impressed that Jack could identify most of the paintings and give a reasonable guess as to when they were painted. A thought occurred to her and Katherine chuckled.  
  
"What?" Jack grinned at the sound of her laughter.  
  
Katherine smirked. "I just realized that you must be in pirate hell. All these valuable objects and you can't do anything about it."  
  
The smile faded from Jack's face. "That's not nice, luv."  
  
"Oh, Jack,' Katherine did her best to look contrite, "I'm sorry, Jack. I was just teasing. But you must admit it is rather funny."  
  
Jack pouted, "No, it is most certainly not."  
  
Katherine stepped into his arms laying her head on his shoulder. "Yes, it is."  
  
Jack sighed and looked down at her. "Not fair."  
  
Katherine looked up at him. "Pirate," she smirked, "Or Pirate-to-be at least."  
  
"You little minx," Jack growled tickling her ribs.  
  
Katherine giggled and darted away. Reaching out she took Jack's hand. This is why she loved him. No matter how bad things seemed this eccentric pirate could make her laugh. "My father would have liked you." She repeated longingly.  
  
Jack squeezed her hand and resumed their walk down the hall. After a few quiet moments Katherine glanced up at Jack before fixing her eyes back on the floor. She had been longing to ask this question since she had met him and Katherine could wait no longer. "When will you tell me about your past, Jack?" she asked quietly.  
  
Jack stopped and closed his eyes. "My past doesn't matter." Jack replied opening his eyes and moving on down the hall.  
  
Katherine stopped and pulled her hand away. "Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"  
  
Jack sighed and turned to face her. "You know everything you need to know."  
  
Katherine crossed her arms. "I know how you met Will and Elizabeth and how you got your ship back. They told me while you slept. I know nothing about you before Barbossa marooned you or what you did for the ten years that Barbossa had your ship."  
  
"What does it matter?" Jack demanded irritably, "What do you need to know the rest for?"  
  
Because I want to know you, Jack," she cried, "I've seen your scars. I want to know how you got them because they're a part of you!" Katherine looked at him pleadingly, "I want to know how you've become the man you are. The man I love."  
  
Jack closed his eyes for a moment a pained expression on his face. When he opened them again he shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry." Without another word Jack turned and hurried down the hall.  
  
Katherine watched him go before turning and storming off in the other direction. "Stubborn man!" she growled as she rushed through the halls trying to find her way back to her room.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I've been a bit busy. I'll try to get the next one up soon. I want to thank everyone for all the reviews I got for the last couple of chapters. I really appreciate knowing that you guys like what I'm doing. Please keep it up it helps me to know if I need to change something or add something. It's getting down to the end here folks. There's only twenty more pages to go which isn't more than a few more chapters. The chapters should be longer but we'll see. Well enjoy and as always your reviews are appreciated. 


	17. Did You Enjoy The Show

CHAPTER 17: Did You Enjoy The Show?  
  
Elizabeth and Will sat in the parlor talking quietly. "You didn't see her eyes, Elizabeth," Will told her, "They were so blank."  
  
Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "Katherine will be all right. Jack would do anything for her."  
  
"Apparently not 'anything'."  
  
Elizabeth and Will turned to see Jack standing in the doorway. His dark eyes were weary and haunted. Will stood crossing the room to lay a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Are you all right, Jack?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, whelp," Jack sighed but didn't resist when Will guided him into the room and pushed him down into one of the chairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" Elizabeth demanded dismayed at the pain that filled Jack's dark eyes.  
  
"Katherine and I had a bit of an argument," Jack shrugged, "She asked for something that I couldn't give her."  
  
Will frowned, "And what was that?"  
  
Jack leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "Katherine wanted me to tell her about my past. Before I met the two of you."  
  
Will and Elizabeth shared a knowing look. Both of them suspected that certain periods of Jack's life had been less than pleasant. Elizabeth had seen his scars while marooned on the island and now Will had seen them while Jack had been ill. Both also suspected that Barbossa had tortured Jack before marooning him on that despicable little island the first time.  
  
Jack opened his eyes and stared beseechingly at Elizabeth, "I couldn't tell her, Lizzy," he murmured, "Not because I don't trust her. No. I just don't want to remember some of it myself."  
  
"Where is she now?" Will asked uneasy at the thought of Katherine being alone after she had been so upset earlier.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Don't know, mate. I walked off. I shouldn't have left her but I just couldn't tell her."  
  
Will laid a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'll go talk to her."  
  
Jack looked up gratefully, "Thanks, mate." Will smiled tightly and then set off in search of Katherine.  
  
Elizabeth took Jack's hand and squeezed it. "Did you tell her why you couldn't talk about it?"  
  
"No," Jack replied bitterly, "I just told her that she didn't need to know and stormed off like a bloody fool."  
  
"Jack," Elizabeth began, choosing her words carefully, "Will and I have long suspected that Barbossa treated you very cruelly before you were marooned. You had nightmares about him while you were ill. Has it occurred to you that you don't need to face your demons alone?"  
  
"You don't understand, Elizabeth," Jack said looking her in the eye, "If I face my demons I'll be the madman that everyone already thinks I am. It's taken me a long time to put them in their cages and I'm scared to death of what will happen if I let them out." Jack fought the urge to leave the room rather than continue this conversation. It had been so long since Jack had confided in anyone. No, he told himself, this was Elizabeth and he owed both her and Will his life. He could trust them.  
  
Unaware of his internal struggle Elizabeth shook her head, "I saw your face after you shot Barbossa, Jack. It gave you closure but it didn't make it any better did it? You weren't happy that he was dead. It didn't make any of your suffering worth it. It just let you know that it was over." Elizabeth smiled gently at her friend. "I think that if you look in your heart that you'll find that you need to talk to someone about what happened. You'll never be truly free of your ghosts until you do."  
  
It was Jack's turn to grin. "When did you become so wise, Miss Swann?"  
  
Elizabeth grinned back, "I think it started about the time that a certain pirate used me to escape from the Royal Navy."  
  
Will decided to try the bedroom that Katherine shared with Jack first and if she wasn't there he'd look elsewhere. Much to Will's relief Katherine was indeed in her room. She sat on the bed holding Jack's tri- cornered hat in her small hands. Will was grateful to discover that while Katherine seemed very angry she was not crying.  
  
"It's not as if I asked him to make me Captain of his bloody ship,' she complained without looking up.  
  
Will grinned and walked across the room and sat down next to her. Relief washed through him. Her anger he could deal with. The blacksmith put an arm around her. "Jack plays things close to the vest," Will said remembering the words Gibbs had said to him, "It was a hard learned lesson."  
  
"But I'm not Barbossa!" she cried in frustration, "I'd never betray him."  
  
Will sighed, "It's not you that Jack's afraid of. It's himself."  
  
Katherine looked up startled by his words and absently brushed a few tendrils of hair from her face. "Why? What do you mean?"  
  
Will looked into her eyes, "Jack's memories aren't all pleasant ones. I believe that Barbossa tortured Jack before he was marooned."  
  
Katherine's eyes widened, "I didn't think they were gentle but . . . torture?"  
  
Will nodded, "I was there when Jack got his revenge. Jack was frozen for a moment and I've never seen so much pain in someone's eyes." Will shook his head, "Jack may have defeated Barbossa but he's still has his demons. He probably always will."  
  
"Has Jack said anything to you?" Katherine demanded her eyes never leaving Will's.  
  
"No," Will sighed, "Jack will speak of it with no one. Not even Anamaria or Gibbs."  
  
Katherine nodded and bit her lip, "I can't believe that I didn't realize . . . I should have known. Especially when he had those nightmares . . . and his scars. I-I was so focused on keeping him alive that I didn't think."  
  
Katherine stood still holding Jack's hat. She turned to face Will. "I just wanted to know him better."  
  
Will reached out and took her hand. "Give him time, Katherine. He loves you. He'll come to you when he's ready." Will stood and offered his arm, "Come on, dinner will be ready soon."  
  
Katherine smiled and took his arm allowing him to guide her from the room. Katherine and Will found the others already at the table. Governor Swann sat at the head of the table and Elizabeth sat at the opposite end. Jack sat on her left. Will led Katherine to the seat next to Jack and held out the seat to her. Katherine glared at him but faced with Will's teasing grin she nervously took her seat.  
  
As the maids brought the food in the Governor cleared his throat. "Tell me, Captain, how long do you think it will be before you can return to your ship?"  
  
Jack suppressed a roll of his eyes. "As a matter of fact, dear Governor, I've already sent word to the Pearl and as soon as my ship arrives we'll be on our way." Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw Katherine turn to him in surprise. He hadn't gotten around to telling her just yet.  
  
"I see," Swann turned his gaze on Katherine, "Miss Darcy, I wish you would reconsider. A pirate ship is no place for a young lady."  
  
Katherine glanced at Jack and reached over to take his callous hand. "My choice is made, sir, and my place is with Jack."  
  
The governor sighed and then smiled at Jack. "It appears that I am defeated. I can only trust that you'll take good care of her."  
  
Jack gave the Governor a solemn look, totally uncharacteristic of him, "I give ye my word. I will protect her with my life."  
  
The Governor blinked in surprise, "I am relieved to hear that, Captain."  
  
Dinner was served and the remainder of the conversation was polite. Jack managed to charm the Governor with a few exaggerated tales of his exploits. After dinner they moved to the parlor where Jack talked Swann into bringing out several of his best bottles of wine. Several hours later the Governor was quite drunk and Will had led a tipsy Elizabeth out into the garden for some fresh air. Katherine sat by Jack's side her body made comfortably numb by the wine and listened contentedly as Jack regaled the Governor with one of the many version of his escape from the island.  
  
At long last Swann excused himself and staggered from the room. Katherine shifted nervously as she realized that for the first time since their argument she and Jack were alone. Katherine sensed Jack's gaze and taking a deep breath she turned to face him. Though just moments ago Jack's words had been slurred now he showed no signs of drunkenness. His eyes met hers imploringly.  
  
"Jack," she began only to be silenced by his finger over her lips.  
  
"Hush," he said, "Let me say what I need to say."  
  
Katherine nodded and Jack took a moment to gather his thoughts. Jack took her hand and began to speak softly. "I'm sorry, Katie," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you. You have every right to the answers you wanted," Jack closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. "When Barbossa took my ship, he took a lot more than that. I was beaten but that wasn't the worst of it. That bastard Barbossa raped me before my former crew. I was forced to warm his bed bloody for a week before they left me on that damned island."  
  
"Dear God," Katherine whispered staring up at Jack in horror. Katherine reached out brushed Jack's hair back from his face, "I'm so sorry, Jack."  
  
Jack smiled for her benefit, "I'm better now than I was. Elizabeth was right. It helps to talk about it. We have all the time in the world to talk about these things. No need to do it all at once."  
  
"Of course, Jack," Katherine agreed hastily, "I'm so sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have pushed-"  
  
"Ssshh. You have nothing to be sorry for. I have my ship back and Barbossa has paid for what he did." Jack forced another grin. "Things were rough for a while even after I escaped from the island the first time. But, I survived. Besides twasn't all bad. I have a lot of grand tales to tell you."  
  
Jack reached out pulling her out of her chair and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her holding her small body to his tightly. Katherine smiled contentedly snuggling into his warmth. "Jack?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Once we're back on the ship . . . where are we going?"  
  
Jack shrugged, "I don't know. It doesn't really matter." He grinned, "We go wherever we want to go. A ship's not just a keel and hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is... what the Black Pearl really is... is freedom."  
  
Still holding Katherine in his arms Jack stood before lowering her carefully to her feet. Jack took her hand and led her from the Parlor. Katherine was confused when instead of taking her back to their room Jack led her to the garden. Katherine sighed in pleasure as her eyes ran over the moonlit beauty of the garden. She and Jack walked in silence for several moments before Jack stopped abruptly and turned to face her. Katherine's heart skipped a beat when Jack dropped to one knee before her. With wide eyes she watched as Jack brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them gently. "Katherine Darcy, there are two things in this world that I love more than my own life. My ship . . . and now you. I love you more than anything. You've given me so much and now I want to give you something back. Even though the name of a pirate isn't much I want you to take mine."  
  
Katherine gasped as Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. Jack slipped it on her finger and smiled to see that it was a perfect fit, "Katherine, will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, Jack!" she cried smiling through tears of joy, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"  
  
Jack laughed and stood wrapping his arms around her and spun in a circle lifting her off her feet. Her happy laughter echoed through the garden on silenced when Jack claimed her lips in a scorching kiss. The pirate captain had never been happier.  
  
Elizabeth gave will a confused look when he tugged her down to the ground sharply placing a finger to his lips. In response to her confusion her merely pointed Elizabeth's confused look turned to a bright smile when looking in the direction Will indicated spied Jack and Katherine standing together in the moonlight. Her eyes widened when Jack dropped to one knee. "Will! Jack's proposing!"  
  
"Sssh!" Will hushed her grinning. Though they were too far away to hear the words he spoke the outcome was all too clear when Katherine gave her answer loud enough for them to hear it. Their friends' laughter floated across the grass to their ears and Will and Elizabeth shared a happy smile. They were so lost in each other's eyes that they both jumped at the sound of Jack's voice mere feet away.  
  
"Did you enjoy the show, mate?" Jack chuckled grinning down at the other betrothed couple.  
  
"Congratulations!" Elizabeth cried jumping to her feet and hugging Jack.  
  
Jack smiled slightly embarrassed but returned the hug. "Thank ye, Elizabeth."  
  
When Jack released her Will shook his hand while Elizabeth shared an embrace with Katherine. "Oh, Elizabeth," Katherine laughed, "I'm so happy!"  
  
"Have you two set a date?" Elizabeth demanded in her excitement.  
  
Jack shook his head, "Not as yet." He turned to Katherine, "We could do it tomorrow if you wish."  
  
Katherine thought about it then shook her head, "No, it's only right that we wait for your crew. They deserve to be here."  
  
"Why don't you have the wedding on board the ship?" Elizabeth suggested, "We could decorate it and it would be so lovely!"  
  
Jack hesitated not sure he wanted flowers all over his ship but when he looked over at Katherine and saw how much she liked the idea he nodded. Katherine deserved a real wedding. "I'd much appreciate it if you would help Katherine with the arrangements. Cost is not an object." Jack grinned, "If I'm going to spend some of my fortune I can't think of a better thing to spend it on."  
  
Katherine smiled at Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, would you do me the honor of being my Maid of Honor?"  
  
"I'd love to!" Elizabeth laughed squeezing Katherine's hand.  
  
Jack chuckled then raised an eyebrow and turned to Will, "Well, William, what do you say? Will ya be my best man?"  
  
Will shook his friend's hand again. "My pleasure."  
  
Shortly after the two couples parted heading to bed for the night but as Katherine snuggled contentedly into Jack's arms little did she know that this was only the calm before the storm.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
There ya go guys! Erin, you're lucky I don't usually post so close together. Anyway, R/R. 


	18. Eye To Eye

CHAPTER 18: Eye-To-Eye  
  
Jack and Katherine rose early the next morning meeting the others downstairs for breakfast. The Governor was informed of the engagement and while he still seemed to disapprove of Katherine's decision to leave Port Royal he was somewhat comforted by this demonstration of the pirate's sincere affection for the young woman. The Governor offered a smile. "It seems all that I can do is offer my congratulations and well wishes for your happiness."  
  
Katherine smiled knowing how hard it was for a man like Swann to push his hatred for pirates aside. "Thank you, sir."  
  
The Governor then turned his gaze on Jack, "Captain Sparrow, has it never occurred to you to attain a Letter of Marque and become a privateer? You could become a very rich man and then Commodore Norrington would not find himself in the unpleasant position of having to arrest you again."  
  
Jack's expression was unreadable. "Aye. I'm already rich but the thought has occurred to me. Until recently I had very little motivation to make that decision." Jack smiled at Katherine, "As of late the prospect as become for appealing. I must talk to my crew. I will do whatever my crew wishes to do. When they return I will put the question to them and we will take a vote."  
  
"A vote?" the Governor was puzzled, "But you are the captain."  
  
Jack smiled, "A pirate ship operates a bit differently than His Majesty's Royal Navy. I can't make a decision like that without their input. I'd be risking a mutiny."  
  
The Governor's eyes widened, "Oh my."  
  
Jack nodded. "Indeed." One mutiny was enough thank you very much.  
  
Elizabeth steered the conversation towards more pleasant matters. "Katherine why don't you and I go into town today and we can start picking out things for the wedding and of course we must find you a wedding gown."  
  
The Governor looked up and smiled at Katherine. "Miss Darcy, though I am told that Captain Sparrow can very easily afford any dress you might desire I insist on paying for the dress."  
  
"I couldn't-"  
  
"Nonsense," the Governor cut her off, "If you must consider it my way of paying my respects to your father."  
  
Faced with the sincerity in the Governor's eyes Katherine reluctantly relented. "Thank you, Governor."  
  
"Don't mention it, my dear. It's my pleasure," Governor Swann dabbed his mouth with his napkin and stood, "I'm afraid I have a busy day ahead. Good luck with your shopping, Miss Darcy. Just tell the dressmaker to send the bill to me."  
  
Jack stood, "Let me walk you to your carriage, Governor."  
  
Swann eyed Jack warily but nodded. The two men walked in silence until the reached the carriage door. Jack looked down at the ground then back up at the Governor resolutely. "Look, I don't do stuff like this and I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully." Jack took a deep breath, "I want to thank you for looking out for Katherine and your hospitality. I know that you and I don't see eye-to-eye on almost everything but I can appreciate your concern for her well being."  
  
Governor Swann regarded the pirate with a new respect. "You're welcome, Captain." Without another word the Governor stepped into his coach and signaling to the driver was driven away.  
  
The next four days were spent pleasantly and nearly all the arrangements for the wedding ceremony had been made. Everything was ready to be delivered as soon as the Black Pearl and her crew reached Port Royal. Katherine had never been so happy in her life. The only black mark on her happiness was that neither of her parents would be there to witness her nuptials nor would her father be able to walk her down the isle. With this in mind Katherine approached the Governor shortly after he returned to the house for the night.  
  
"Governor may I have a word with you?" Katherine asked pausing at the open door of his study.  
  
Swann looked up and smiled kindly, "Of course, my dear. Come in and have a seat."  
  
Katherine entered, the skirts of her sea green dress swishing across the floor as she walked. Katherine took a seat across from the Governor and reached out to take his hand. "I'll never be able to repay the kindness you've shown me since I barged so rudely into your home. I cannot express how truly grateful I am for everything that you've done. Everything is nearly ready for the wedding and only one small matter remains." Tears stung her eyes but Katherine pushed them back fiercely, "Since my father cannot walk me down the isle I would be very happy if you would do me the honor of giving me away."  
  
Governor Swann couldn't help but smile at the irony. The Governor of Port Royal would be giving away the bride at a pirate's wedding. Still, Swann was honored that she had chosen him. "It is I who would be honored, Miss Darcy."  
  
"Katherine," she corrected him, "I do believe that we are past that formality."  
  
"Very well, Katherine. Now, go spend some time with that fiancé of yours," The Governor squeezed her hand and then she stood and glided out of the room.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Sorry that this chapter is so short and kinda boring the final chapter or two will be better I promise. That's right . . . we're almost at the end of this journey. Not much longer to go. Thanks for the reviews and like always I always appreciate more. 


	19. Under Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean (oh but I wish I did. Jack Sparrow yum) nor am I making any money from this story. I do however hold all rights to Katherine Darcy and any other original characters that may appear in this fanfic.

Author's Note: Sorry its been so long since I updated this story. But finally I'm going to finish it. I've even started a sequel. Hope its worth the wait. And now the final two chapters.

CHAPTER 19: Under Fire

Two hours later they were all seated at the table eating dinner discussing the upcoming wedding. Jack stiffened when he heard a thunder like noise rumble in from the harbor. Ignoring the shocked looks on his friend's faces Jack jumped to his feet and ran towards the door yanking it open. Jack's suspicions were confirmed when he saw the flashes of cannon fire and burning buildings. "Damn it!" he cursed turning and striding quickly back to the others. "Port Royal is under attack." He shared a grim look with Will. "Pirates."

"What?" Governor Swann jumped to his feet. He shook himself. "Gentlemen, fetch your swords. We must get to the fort."

Will and Jack headed upstairs and Katherine followed on their heels. Katherine and Jack went directly to their room and Katherine grabbed the trousers and shirt she had been wearing the day she arrived in Port Royal and stepped behind the screen changing quickly. She pulled her boots on then grabbed the sword that Will had given her as a wedding present as well as the ruby studded dagger Jack had presented her with tucking it into her boot. She looked across the room to find Jack standing on the balcony. Joining him her eyes widened in horror. "Murdock," she whispered recognizing the _Bloody Sword_. Turning her eyes downward she could see a group of pirates making their way towards the Governor's home.

"Bloody Hell!" Jack cursed grabbing Katherine by the hand and pulling her back down the hall. "We've got to get you out of here. If Murdock finds out we're here-," Jack didn't finish not wanting to even consider the possibilities.

Jack and Katherine sprinted back downstairs to find Will already there, armed and ready. Even the Governor carried his sword and Jack spied a pistol tucked into his waistband. It seemed that the Governor had learned from the last time Port Royal had been attacked by pirates. The house was filled with the cries of frightened servants fleeing through any possible exit. "It's Murdock," he told them grimly.

"I hope Commodore Norrington blasts them to shreds!" Katherine hissed her eyes glittering with hatred.

"We can worry about that after we get to the fort. There's a group of pirates on their way here. We've got to hurry." Jack tugged Katherine's hand leading the group towards the back door. Unfortunately, when Jack stepped out the door the pirates were already there. "'Ello Mates," Jack offered a weak grin pulling Katherine closer.

"Well, look who we have here," Katherine recognized the pirate as the man who had dragged her up on deck of the merchant vessel shortly before she jumped overboard. "The Captain will be pleased." He turned to one of his companions, "Go back to the ship and tell the Captain we'll be bringin' back a present for 'im" The man ran off and the ape as Katherine and taken to calling him turned back to her. "The rest of ye dogs, . . .take her."

Jack pointed his sword at the ape like pirate. "I don't think so, mate. The lass happens to be the future Mrs. Sparrow and I don't fancy parting with her any time in the foreseeable future."

"Ah. Captain Sparrow," the man grinned, "Captain Murdock will be even happier when I bring him yer head."

"You'll have to earn it," Will said stepping up beside Jack. Governor Swann stayed behind them, protecting Elizabeth even if she was more than capable of protecting herself.

The stocky pirate swung his sword and Jack blocked it easily and the other pirates sprang into action engaging Will and Katherine. A tall thin man with a scraggly beard lunged towards her and Katherine fought her attacker with all the rage she could muster over the death of her father. The image of him laying on the deck dead eyes staring at nothing flashing in her mind fueled her anger and gave her strength. Using her small stature to her advantage she ducked under the pirate's sword and thrust her sword through the pirate's heart. The pirate looked down at her sword in shock and Katherine pulled her blade out watching dumbly as he fell to the ground dead.

Katherine didn't have long to contemplate her first kill for Elizabeth cried out in alarm behind her and she turned to see more pirates coming from their back. "Hurry it up!" she yelled and Jack and Will hearing the urgency in her voice dispatched their opponents quickly. Jack grabbed Katherine's hand. "Run!" he barked and the others obeyed. They ran for the fort only to find their way blocked by a large group of pirates. There was no way that they could fight them all. Katherine gasped when she realized that Murdock himself was with them.

Jack sneered. "Dutiful Captain you are. You should be commanding your ship."

"When I heard that you and that wench were here I could resist," Murdock explained with a smile. His smiled faded when he saw the blood staining their swords. "You'll pay for the death of my men."

"Your men?" Katherine cried angrily, "What about my father, you murdering bastard?"

Murdock gave her a mocking grin, "Really, it's not very lady like for to carry a sword. Can you use it?"

Katherine stepped forward eyes flashing, "I can use it. If you'd like I'll show you."

"Katherine," Jack hissed, "Shut up!"

"Now, now," Murdock tisked, "I'm intrigued with the lass, Captain. I'll tell ya what. I'm in a good mood so I'll make you a deal. If the wench agrees to fight me and wins then my men will spare your lives. If she looses then you all die."

"What if she chooses neither?" Jack demanded not liking the idea of Katherine fighting Murdock.

"Then you still die," Murdock replied amiably.

"I'll do it," Katherine said softly.

"Katie!" Jack turned to her but she shook her head

"There's no other choice, Jack." She reached up to caress Jack's cheek knowing that Will wouldn't let Murdock attack her when her back was turned. "I can do this, Jack."

Jack cupped her chin. "Be careful."

"I will," said Katie as she stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss on Jack's lips. After a moment she pulled back and turned to face Murdock. She grinned mockingly. "Whenever you're ready."

Murdock pulled his sword and slipped into a fighting stance. "I'll give you one thing you've got guts. They'll soon be on the ground but you've got guts. What's your name, girl?"

"Katherine Darcy," she answered proudly. "Now, let's get this over with . . . unless you're frightened, Captain?"

Murdock laughed then swung his sword at her head but Katherine brought her sword up to block it. Murdock thrust again testing her and again she parried. More cannon fire echoed in from the harbor and the two combatants turned to see another ship firing on the_ Bloody Sword_. Katherine felt her heart leap when she recognized the ship. "It's the _Pearl_!" she cried with renewed hope. She smiled sweetly at Murdock, "It seems that your little ship is in a wee bit of trouble." Murdock only snarled in rage and lunged at her again. A circle had formed around them as the spectators waited tensely for the outcome. Katherine fought well but was having a difficult time with the more experienced pirate. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. She cried out when his blade got though her defenses and left a slash along her right thigh. She fell to one knee and has Murdock closed in her hand went to her right boot. Vaguely, she heard Jack cry out in rage.

"It was a nice try, missy," Murdock smirked, "But not good enough." He raised his sword to deliver the killing blow and Katherine pulled her knife and lunging towards him thrust the blade into his body just below his breastbone. Murdock gasped in shock and his eyes shot up to meet Katherine's cold blue eyes. She twisted the knife and Murdock dropped his sword and fell backwards dead. Katherine stood looking down at his dead body and shuddered to see that his eyes were open and staring at the sky in shock.

Realizing that their Captain was dead the other pirate's turned to flee onto to find themselves boxed in by British soldiers. Left with no alternative they surrendered dropping their weapons to the ground. Jack rushed to Katherine's side and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you all right?" he demanded pulling back, "How bad are you hurt?"

Katherine shook her head, "I don't think it's too deep. We can worry about me later. Let's get to the fort and see if the Commodore needs any help."

"Let me see." She allowed Jack to inspect the wound and his shoulders slumped in relief. "You're right. It's not too deep. Won't even need stitches." Jack stood pulling her into his arms once more.

Katherine looked into his dark eyes and then back at the harbor. Murdock's ship was in flames and Murdock's men were dead or prisoners of the Crown. It was over. She looked down at Murdock's body again and closed her eyes. "For you, Father," she whispered.

Jack heard her and tipped her chin up. Katherine opened her eyes and Jack grabbed her hair and kissed her roughly. Katherine threaded her fingers through his unruly locks and returned the kiss with equal passion. Jack pulled back slightly resting his forehead against hers, "I was afraid I'd loose you. I've never felt so helpless."

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack," she promised.

Will stepped forward and pulled the dagger from Murdock's chest and handed it back to Katherine. "Well, done."

Katherine nodded, "Thank you. Are you okay?"

"We're fine. We were worried about you."

"I'm fine right, Jack?"

She let out a startled squeal when Jack didn't respond but instead swung her up into his arms. "I can walk, Jack. Really, I'm fine."

"Hush," Jack told her, "Just enjoy the ride."

Katherine relaxed in Jack's arms wrapping her arms around his neck. His warmth and touch soothed the tumult of her emotions. As the Governor was with them they were given an escort to the fort. When they reached the stronghold Katherine saw that the town's doctors scrambled about tending to the wounded.

Norrington spied them and hastened over. He paled when he saw that Katherine was injured. "Are you all right? Do you need a doctor?"

Jack shook his head. "It's not too deep. I should be able to take care of it."

"What's our status?" Governor Swann inquired glancing over at where Will and Elizabeth stood huddled together and then to where Jack stood still holding Katherine in his arms.

"We've got everything under control now. The pirates have been routed and most of them are dead or have surrendered. The cannon fire from their ship was giving us some trouble but the _Black Pearl _took care of that." Norrington met Jack's eyes as he said this. "It seems that we are in their debt. I've given orders that they are to be welcomed and shown to the fort."

Jack smiled suddenly. "Thank you, good Commodore. But if you'll excuse me I need to take care of Katherine's leg."

Norrington nodded, "By all means. Governor if you'd please," Norrington led the Governor away so that he could inspect the damage.

Jack's crew reached the fort a half hour later to find Jack wrapping a bandage around Katherine's leg. "Captain!" Gibbs called as he and the crew rushed over to Jack's side, "Is she all right?"

Katherine smiled up at Gibbs. "I'm wonderful," she replied holding up the half empty bottle of rum, "Never been better in fact."

Jack's crew chuckled relieved that neither their Captain nor the young miss had been seriously injured. Anamaria's eyes narrowed and she stepped forward catching a glint in the moonlight. "What's that on your finger, Katherine."

Katherine smiled shyly up at the older woman, "It's my engagement ring."

Anamaria's jaw dropped then a grin lit up her features. "You're getting married?" she asked turning to Jack.

Jack grinned back, "Aye. We were just waiting for the lot of you."

Gibbs clapped Jack on the back, "Congratulations, Jack!" He sobered, "I'm glad we got here when we did. What of Murdock?"

"He's dead," Katherine replied her voice fierce, "He's gone to hell where he belongs."

Gibbs scratched the back of his neck, "Who killed him? I don't remember seeing him on board his ship. How can you be sure?"

"She killed him," Jack told him quietly.

The crew turned stunned eyes toward Katherine who looked back at them blankly. Their opinion of Katherine went up another notch but Jack was worried about how calmly Katherine was taking all of this. To his knowledge she had never taken a life before tonight and tonight she had taken two. Jack looked up at his first mate, "Take the crew and speak with Norrington. See if he needs any help with the wounded."

Gibbs nodded, "Aye, Captain. With me!" All of the crew followed except Anamaria. She stared at Jack for a long moment and then much to both their surprise hugged him tightly. Jack grinned as Anamaria pulled back but the grin left his face as she promptly slapped him. Well, a very light slap. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Jack Sparrow!" Anamaria grinned when she heard Katherine giggle.

Jack's grin returned, "You should know not to worry about me by now, Ana." Jack gave Anamaria a gentle push. "Go on. Go give Gibbs a hand."

Anamaria smiled back and with a final nod to Katherine did as her captain ordered. Jack turned to find Katherine using the wall to push herself up. Jack reached out and pulled her to feet. "I'm proud of you," said Jack quietly, "Your father would be too."

Katherine nodded. "I owed it to him. Hopefully he can rest in peace now that his murderer is dead."

"You did what you had to do, luv," Jack's concern was evident in his voice.

Katherine reached up to brush a few strands of hair away from his face. "I know. I'll be all right." She paused and pulled him down for a kiss, "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"And I you," Jack returned breathlessly. They stood together in silence for a long while as the people of Port Royal licked their wounds and mourned their dead around them.


	20. I Love Weddings!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean (oh but I wish I did. Jack Sparrow yum) nor am I making any money from this story. I do however hold all rights to Katherine Darcy and any other original characters that may appear in this fanfic.

Here it is! The final chapter to Rising From the Ashes. There is some sex in this chapter so be warned.

CHAPTER 20: I love Weddings!

Jack stood on the deck of his ship admiring the job his crew had done decorating the _Pearl _under Elizabeth's supervision. White and red roses decorated the railing and an alter had been set up next to the stairs that led to the helm. A priest waited at the alter ready to perform the ceremony. Jack had spoken to him earlier and had found him to be a good humored and kind old man. He was well satisfied by Elizabeth's choice in the priest. Now Elizabeth and Katherine were locked in his cabin leaving Jack to pace the deck nervously.

It had been a week since Murdock's failed raid on Port Royal. The people worked busily to repair their shops and their homes. This was a new beginning for them and for Jack as well. Jack had placed the question before his crew and Governor Swann had granted them a pardon. Swann had also seen fit to grant them a Letter of Marque, which made their actions legal as long as they did not attack any British ships or ports. Norrington had made it quite clear that Jack and his crew were welcome in Port Royal any time they wished. In fact Norrington was standing several feet to his left a smirk upon his lips. Jack was roused from his thoughts as Will clapped him on the back.

"Don't look so terrified, Jack. It doesn't become a pirate captain."

"Silence, whelp," Jack snorted, "I am not terrified. I'm perfectly calm."

"If that's so, Sparrow, then why are you attempting to pace a hole in your deck?" Norrington spoke up enjoying seeing Jack so riled.

Before Jack could respond the Governor signaled for them to take their places and after knocking stepped into Jack's cabin. Jack froze and laughing Will drug him over to the alter where the minister waited. The band the governor had hired came to attention and Jack's mouth went dry as they began to play. The door to his cabin opened and Elizabeth came out first smiling happily dressed in a lovely blue gown. She took her place opposite Will and turned to look back as the wedding march began to play.

Governor Swann and Katherine stepped into view and Jack felt his breath leave him in a rush. Katherine was the very image of beauty. A long white veil fell over her face but Jack could see the smile on her face as her eyes focused on him. Her dress was beautifully made. The sleeves were slit and the boat neck displayed just a hint of her cleavage. The skirt of the dress rustled as she walked her long train trailing behind her as the Governor led her down the isle.

Katherine smiled beneath her veil as her eyes fell upon Jack. His hair hand been combed and the dreadlocks removed so that his hair fell gracefully down his shoulders and shone in the bright Caribbean sun. He'd done it for her. She almost laughed when she saw that his precious scarf was still in place. She was sure that the dreadlocks would be back before she knew it. But that was just fine with her. They were a part of him and so she loved them. Her eyes moved from his face to take in the clean crisp shirt he wore and the finely tailored black trousers. His boots were new as well. Over top the white shirt was a black vest. She'd never seen a man look more handsome. Swann brought them to a stop at the bottom of the steps before the alter.

The minister smiled at those gathered. "We gather here today to witness the union of this man, Jack Sparrow and this woman, Katherine Aurora Darcy, in holy matrimony which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man has any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or forever hold his peace.

The elderly minister waited but only smiling happy faces looked back at him. Satisfied he turned his kind eyes to Katherine. "Will you have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" 

Katherine looked into Jack's eyes. " I will."

The man gestured with a wrinkled hand. "Come to me, my children." The three stepped onto the alter itself.

The minister turned to Governor Swann. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" 

Governor Swann smiled ironically, "I do." He placed the Katherine's right hand in the hand of the minister and then sought his seat.

"Now, Jack," the clergyman intoned, "Repeat after me."

Jack did so, his eyes locked on the brilliant blue of Katherine's, his voice carrying to his clearly to his friends and the curious on lookers who had gathered on the docks. "I, Jack Sparrow, take thee Katherine Darcy to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us depart.

The old man turn his gray eyes back to Katherine. "Now, m'lady, repeat after me."

Katherine smiled and blinked tears of joy from her eyes. I Katherine Darcy take thee Jack Sparrow to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

The clergyman turned to Will, "The rings please." When the rings hand been handed over the minister intoned: "Bless these Rings, O merciful Lord, that those who wear them, that give and receive them, may be ever faithful to one another, remain in your peace, and live and grow old together in your love, under their own vine and fig tree, and seeing their children's children. Amen."

The old man handed Jack one of the rings. "Place this on your lady's finger and again repeat after me."

His dark eyes never leaving Katherine's Jackrepeated "With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor," Jack placed the ring on her finger, "In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Now Katherine took the remaining ring and repeated after the minister, "With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor," Katherine placed the ring on Jack's finger as he had her, "In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

The minister offered up a prayer as Katherine and Jack knelt together their hearts pounding in their chests. "Let us pray. O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant between them made, whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever hereafter remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

The minister bid them rise. "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder." Then shall the Minister spoke unto the people. "Forasmuch as Jack and Katherine have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"Now, my boy," the minister chuckled, "You may kiss your bride."

Jack didn't have to be told twice. Before those gathered Jack lifted her veil and kissed his wife. Katherine returned his passion and it took the catcalls of the crew to separate their lips. The minister laughed behind them. "It is my great pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. Jack Sparrow!"

Jack and Katherine held tightly to each other as their friends and family surrounded them. Jack was barely aware of Will's congratulations or Elizabeth's tears of joy. For the moment the world revolved around them.

Jack and Katherine danced with each other and Katherine obliged the crew and their friends by taking a turn with each while Jack danced with Elizabeth and then with Anamaria. Slowly the drunken members of Jack's crew slipped below and Norrington, Elizabeth, Will and the Governor bid their goodbyes, as the _Pearl_ would leave tomorrow at first light. Jack and Katherine had promised to return as soon as their honeymoon was over. Finally, Jack and Katherine were left in relative peace as only half the crew remained on deck. Katherine turned to her husband and smiled at the thought that he was now hers forever, "Where are we going?"

Jack smiled back, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Wherever the wind takes us, luv. I'm in no hurry." Jack's grin grew roguish, "But for now, I have a wedding night to enjoy."

Katherine squealed as Jack swept her into his arms and carried her towards his cabin. The remaining onlookers laughed and Jack grinned at them as Katherine blushed. "Don't expect us on deck any time soon, mates!"

"Don't worry none, Cap'n, your ship is in good hands. Enjoy yourself!" Gibbs called back his voice slurred.

"I intend to, mate," Jack called back before carrying his bride across the threshold and slamming the door behind him.

Jack spun Katherine around in his arms once then sat the laughing woman gently on her feet. Her laughter faded as she looked up into his hungry eyes.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on," Jack whispered as his hand moved to her hair freeing it and allowing her silken red tresses to fall gracefully down her back. Jack smiled tenderly, "It's hard to believe that you're mine."

Katherine smiled at her husband her blue eyes bright, "I am yours, Jack. I always will be." She shivered as Jack pulled her closer wrapping an arm about her waist.

Jack lowered his lips to that of his wife and Katherine felt her knees go weak under the onslaught. She felt his hand nimbly unlacing her dress and before she quite knew what was happening the gown fell to the floor to pool at her feet. She lifted her arms and allowed Jack to pull her chemise over her head and blushed, as she stood before him naked.

Jack ran his eyes over her possessively and fought to keep his hunger for her in check. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he would. But, above all, Katherine was a virgin, of that he had no doubts, and he did not want to frighten her. "You're beautiful," he repeated before lifting his wife in his arms and carrying her to the bed. _Their_ bed. Jack lay her out on the bed and then joined her laying next to her on his side. His fiery Katherine was shy under his gaze but he could see the growing hunger in her eyes. He ran his fingers down her side and felt her jump when they brushed over a ticklish rib. Slowly his hand moved to cup her breast and he brushed his thumb over her nipple.

Katherine gasped and arched off the bed. "Jack," she moaned turning into his touch. Reaching up she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him desperately. Jack pulled back and allowed his lips to drift down to her neck and then down to her breasts. Katherine cried out as he took one rosy tip into his mouth and her fingers tangled in his hair as she held him to her. Jack repeated his actions on her other breast his hand meanwhile roaming her body freely. Katherine moaned in appreciation of his efforts. Her skin was so soft under his fingers. Katherine began to pull at his shirt and he obliged her by taking it off and throwing it across the room. Jack undid his belt then removed his pants before turning back to the woman under him.

Katherine exalted in the feel of his skin against hers and the feelings that he was causing as she ran her hand over the taut muscles of his back. It was not until she felt him poised at her opening that she felt fear. Jack felt her tense and paused brushing his lips across her forehead. "It'll hurt just this once, my love, but only for a moment. I'll be gentle."

Katherine looked up at him and nodded. Jack kissed her passionately as he pushed himself into her. Katherine's gasp was muffled as he penetrated her barrier and a single tear fell from her eye. Jack kissed it away and with a great act of will remained still until she began to move underneath him. Jack set a slow gentle pace, which quickened gradually as their cries filled the room. Katherine screamed his name as she reached her fulfillment and her muscles clenching around him Jack followed. Jack collapsed onto her for a moment before he rolled to her side gathering his bride into his arms. Katherine snuggled against him like a kitten a smile curving her lips. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I you," Jack replied kissing her hair and watching as her features relaxed in sleep. Feeling happier than he had been in his life Jack rested his chin on top of his wife's head and soon he joined her in dreamland. This was one dream that Jack had no intentions of ever waking from.


End file.
